A Walk to Remember
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno moved on after their horrible break up. Now with a successful career and a new guy in her life. They met again but something was not right. Is he really the Echizen Ryoma she knew before? Adopted by Shunrei Ryuzaki
1. A forgotten past

Hi Everybody! It's me Miyuki Meiru desu! I'm starting another RyoSaku fic for everyone. I just want to Thank everybody for their continuous support for my other stories and I hope this one would also be as successful as my other stories. Lately I was kind of having a soft spot for drama so I made another…. Hmmm…. Is this a tragic fic just kidding This will be a happy RyoSaku fic!

This story is in the first person P.O.V of Ryuzaki Sakuno. Don't worry it will change in the succeeding chapters!

Hope you would still Read and Review…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the plot of the story. I'm just an amateur who loves to create fantasies.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was amidst December and the air was chilly cold. I woke up countless of times in the middle of the night trying to protect myself with three blankets searching for warmth. I gave up, as my alarm clock beeped an irritable sound. I stood up and make my way in the bathroom to get a morning shower.

It feels great whenever it's very cold and you can have a hot bath unlike my best friend who can bear taking a bath with cold water when the weather is like this. After my comfortable bath I went back to my room and dressed into my uniform. I can say that our uniform is indeed cute. I made sure that I put my sweater inside my bag. I prepared my things including my tennis racket and an extra shirt. Who knows? Will I still sweat in this kind of weather?

As I went downstairs I saw obaa-chan preparing the breakfast table. "Ah Ohayou Obaa-chan!" I greeted her and gave her a sweet smile. "Ohayou Sakuno." She replied back. I stared at our breakfast. I felt like not eating them. EGGS. Such a boring food but I can't let obaa-chan down. So I tried to finish my food.

"Obaa-chan, I'll be going now!" I said as I stormed and dashed to make it through the door before she could start lecturing me again.

"See you." I heard her replied.

As I made my way in Seigaku, I realized that I was already a third year student. A senpai. I wondered what gift would Ryoma-kun like this coming Christmas. Yeah Ryoma-kun. I always had present for him since we were first years.

I laughed at the memory, he was always kind to me even though sometimes he ignores me. I want this Christmas to be special. It would be our last year in Junior High and in high school there are rumors that he'll transfer back in America. I frowned as I entered the school gates. I was on my way in the tennis courts.

I was surprised that nobody was in the courts. I looked around. I can't even see Satomi-buchou around. I was confused a bit.

"Where is everyone?" I asked myself. "Tennis practice was cancelled today because of the cold weather." I heard a voice said. I realized who it was and I flushed.

"R-ryoma-kun, Why are you here?" I asked. How silly I am! Ryoma-kun was the captain of the Boy's tennis club. No Wait! This was the court for the Girl's tennis club. "I was just here to tell anybody who comes that practices were cancelled." He replied in a monotonous tone. "Oh, is that so, G-gomenasai."I blushed while I stutter.

"Mada Mada Dane Ryuzaki." He said before he left. Now, what was that suppose to mean?

I entered the building and went straight to my locker. I saw my best friend Tomoka waving at me. She looks excited and I guess she has another rumor to share.

"Tomo-chan Ohayo." I smiled. "Ohayo Sakuno!" She smiled back. "Did you hear the latest news already?" I was right she really has another rumor to share. "Not yet Tomo-chan." I replied back.

"Ryoma-sama likes a girl in the tennis club!" She exclaimed. I was perked up by the news.

"Eh?" I was confused or maybe jealous.

"It could be you Sakuno!" Tomoka exclaimed. "Ah I don't think so Tomo-chan." I sighed. Maybe I was right. Ryoma-kun isn't for me and who he was waiting a while ago was the girl he likes. I was just a plain dumb.

As my classes went on, I was feeling distracted of what Tomo-chan said. I loved Ryoma-kun ever since the first time I saw him. I don't know why he kept on holding my heart. The day ended with me feeling there was no tennis practice I planned to go home early and have a nice cup of tea. Maybe I should buy a new book to read.

"Ryuzaki." I was stunned to see Ryoma-kun. Shouldn't he be with the girl he likes? It was just a perfect timing for him he wasn't busy.

"R-ryoma-kun." I blushed again and stuttered. "Are you busy?" He asked with a bizarre look on his face. I was confused. "No, not really I was about to head towards home already." I said feeling nervousness. "Can I walk you home?" He volunteered. How sweet? Could he be asking me a favor? "Ah Hai." I blushed again.

I can't believe this. I was actually walking home with him. Well this was not new he walked me home countless of times since we were first years. I guess obaa-chan was the one who asked him to do it. But this time he was the one who asked me. I felt like this was completely a dream.

I was busy in my thought of why Ryoma-kun suddenly volunteered to walk me home when I felt something cold in my cheek. I smiled as I notice it.

"R-ryoma-kun isn't it wonderful it's snowing!" I said like a child while catching the snow falling from above with my palm. "Maybe." He said. Ryoma-kun wasn't interested of these kinds of things. I felt like I was acting immature in front of him.

"Ryuzaki, you like the snow a lot?" He asked. "Yes I do like the snow." I replied.

"The snow is very comforting even though it has an unwanted coldness. But if you catch it with your palm it will definitely melt even though how cold it is." I said unconsciously.

"You're warm Ryuzaki." He said. "Eh I'm what?" I asked staring at him. "Nothing." He said. I was a bit disappointed.

"When I'm with you I feel like I'm a snow…" Ryoma-kun told me. "What does that mean?" I asked. It was silent for a while.

"I love you Ryuzaki." I felt nostalgia all over the atmosphere. Now I'm sure I was dreaming. "R-ryoma-kun is this a dream? I don't want to wake up from this dream." I said hoping this is real. "You're not dreaming Ryuzaki." He smirked. "Am I not?" I asked again. "You want me to prove it?" I was surprised. "Ah Hai." Well this was a dream anyway.

Ryoma-kun pulled me in a sweet kiss. I can't help it. I kissed back And since this day Echizen Ryoma was my boyfriend.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I was happy. Ryoma-kun asked me for a date. It was okay since my obaa-chan likes him for me. It was still snowing and Christmas is almost near.

"R-ryoma-kun is it true that you'll go in America to finish high school." I said. "Who told you that?" He asked. I guess it was true. "I just heard." I replied. "No I'm not, I chose to stay here." He said. "Really." I said smiling. "Hai." He replied.

It was perfect. My boyfriend was a popular guy. He was the captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club, he was also a handsome guy with so many girls trying to hit on him. He was very loyal and don't forget SWEET.

For my Christmas Gift he gave me stuffed bear and I really like it. In return I gave him a pendant with a small letter "R" on it as a design. I made it by myself. I'm very glad that he liked it too.

I really love him. Sometimes when we're too busy we call each other. I can sense his oyaji spying on us but I didn't care. Well he was the one who cared with all those spying we got from our former senpais and his father. We promised that we'll always be together until we graduate from high school. But suddenly it stopped.

Echizen Ryoma suddenly disappeared without any trace.

I was desperate, I always cry alone in my room. I kept on telling myself that I should be strong. Could it be that he dumped me? I sobbed more. I was lonely until I met Ace. He became my boyfriend sometime in my college and until now. He was still with me. I think I'll never forgive Echizen Ryoma for dumping me without any word. No calls No letters Nothing at all. I felt stupid being used by him.

Many years had passed. I can't keep on dwelling on my past. Now, I am Ryuzaki Sakuno a successful chef and I'm not the old timid Sakuno who cries a lot. Maybe this experience taught me how to be stronger. I will not going to cry for a boy again. I swear.

**OWARI**

Now my first chaper was finished. Hope you'll review. Please click the buttong below. Sorry for my horrible grammar and spelling.


	2. Miyazaki Ritsuka

Now I updated... Please give me reviews... If you can't take it anymore ask me for some spoilers. I'll tell you what happened to Ryoma or maybe let's play a game write in your review whatever you think happened to him...

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Tomo-chan, I'm glad you called." Sakuno smiled as she answered her phone. "Ne Sakuno I just want to tell you that we'll be having a reunion at Kawamura-senpai's sushi shop!" Tomoka said with a tone of excitement. "Tomo-chan, I still don't know, I have work you know." She explained.

"Sakuno you're still avoiding him?" Tomoka asked. "Who am I going to avoid?" Sakuno asked innocently. "Ryoma-sama…" Tomoka said half joking. Sakuno was speechless for a couple of seconds.

"Oh come on!" Tomoka almost begged. "He hasn't even contacted us for the last 10 years so how come you'll expect him to just show up in our reunion." Tomoka said. "Tomo-chan I told you I have work." Sakuno tried to explain but Tomoka was still insisting. "It's like this Sakuno if ever we saw Ryoma-sama in that reunion I promise to throw him out and yell at him." Tomoka laughed. "That will teach him for messing up with my best friend." She laughed some more.

"Fine Tomo-chan, you win." Sakuno said while letting out a giggle. She ended the phone call and can't help to giggle a bit.

"Maybe I should really pay senpai-tachi a visit; I guess it wouldn't be bad to know how everyone was doing for the last 10 years." Ryuzaki Sakuno said as she smiled.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Welcome!" Kawamura Takashi said as a new customer entered his sushi shop. The former tennis player devoted his time to study sushi making after junior high and prepared to take over the sushi shop in the future.

"I had a reservation for two in this restaurant." The customer said. "A reservation, what's your name?" Kawamura asked. _'He looks familiar.'_ Kawamura thought

"Miyazaki Ritsuka." He said.

"Ah I found it! your table is in that corner." Kawamura said. _'He does looks like Echizen.' _He thought. "Arigato." He replied. Kawamura followed him and gave a menu. "You know you look like my kouhai back then." He said. "I do?" He was confused. "Yes in fact I thought you were Echizen a while ago." He smiled. "Ah it's okay." He smiled.

'_Now I'm sure he's not Echizen, he never smiles.'_ Kawamura was sweat dropped.

"Maybe I'll just order a cup of tea first." He said. "Do you have a date?" Kawamura asked. "No, it's just a business meeting that's all." He blushed. Kawamura went in the kitchen to get the tea he ordered. He wondered why he looked a lot like Echizen.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ryuzaki Sakuno was wearing a polo shirt and a pink floral skirt. It made her look more matured but a fine woman. Her auburn hair wasn't in those childish braids anymore. She preferred her hair to be loose and hanging covering her slender shoulders. Her features became more developed. She was now very attractive and bright woman.

"Ah Long time no see Kawamura-senpai." She smiled. "Ah is that you Ryuzaki-san? It's been so long since the last time I saw you." He said. "Ah yeah." She sighed. "You were not as active as Osakada-san with this reunions and stuffs." Kawamura eyed on her. "Ah yes I'm quite busy because of work." Sakuno explained.

"Excuse me can we take an order?" Another customer interrupted. "Hai Coming." He called out.

"Now look who's busy now Kawamura-senpai." She almost giggled. "Oh Where are the others?" She asked. "They're upstairs waiting for you to arrive."

"It's still early maybe I can help you." Sakuno volunteered. "No it's embarrassing Ryuzaki-san." Kawamura said shyly. "No it's okay this is also my job I'm also a chef and I serve at restaurants." She smiled. "Okay if you really want to maybe you can just deliver this cup of tea over that table." He said. "Ah Hai." Sakuno replied. She carried the tea gently and went in the table.

"R-ryoma-kun?" She was surprised to see Ryoma He does look like him. He looked at her she was blushing madly. "Here's your tea Echizen-san." She placed the tea on top of the table and walked fast. "Arigato." He managed to mutter. _'She also thought I was this Echizen guy?'_ He asked himself.

Sakuno was really pale. "Eh Ryuzaki-san Daijobu?" Kwamura asked. "Ah hai Kawamura-senpai." Oh surely she's faking it.

"I'll just go upstairs to join the others." She smiled. "Ah hai." Kawamura nodded.

Sakuno entered the room where she found Tomoka and the others singing with the karaoke. Sakuno was hyperventilating due to shock.

"Ah Sakuno at last you arrived!" Tomoka exclaimed. "Ah hontou hontou it's Ryuzaki-san!" Horio was delighted to see her. "How are you Ryuzaki-san it's been a long time." Oishi greeted her. "Sakuno-chan Nya!" Kikumaru jumped up and down. "Sou desu Ryuzaki-chan." Momo smiled.

Sakuno was speechless. She was standing like a rock in front of them as if she saw a ghost. "Hello Everybody." She managed to mutter. "Sakuno come here have some sushi." Tomoka offered. "Ah Arigato T-tomo-chan." Sakuno smiled.

She was silent for a few minutes. She was trembling to speak. "T-tomo-chan he's here, I saw him downstairs." Sakuno said silently in a form of a whisper. "Who Sakuno?" Tomoka asked. "R-ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said gently. "EH! You mean Ryoma-sama is here!!!" Tomoka said it loudly and everybody heard.

"Eh Ochibi is this true?" Kikumaru cried in horror. "Echizen?" Momo panicked. "Eh?" The freshmen trio were confused. "H-hai I saw him." Sakuno stuttered a bit. "We need to be sure." Oishi was again in his worry wart mode.

"I'll get that guy!" Tomoka was mad and made her way downstairs. "Ah Matte Tomo-chan," Sakuno called while the others followed them down stairs.

"Where is he Sakuno?" Tomoka asked. "There!" Sakuno pointed "Maa Maa He does look like Echizen." Momo said. "Are you sure?" Oishi asked. "It's worth to give it a try." Fuji gave out his sadistic chuckle.

Tomoka can't control herself. She walked in a brisky way and approached him.

"So now you'll just appear before us like nothing happened." Tomoka yelled at him. "What?" He asked. "Playing innocent eh Ryoma-sama, I can't forgive you for treating my friend badly ." Sakuno felt like she'll be bursting into tears anytime. "T-tomo-chan." Sakuno called her. "Who?" He asked again. "RYUZAKI SAKUNO!!!" Tomoka yelled. "Nya she's right Ochibi am I a mean senpai for you just to leave us like that?" Kikumaru whailed.

"What are you guys doing?" Kawamura asked. "Kawamura-senpai he shouldn't be in our reunion he dumped Sakuno-chan!" She complained. "You're wrong Osakada-san…" Kawamura said. "What do you mean I'm wrong so senpai is taking his side?" Tomoka yelled. "No, I mean he is not Echizen." He was sweat dropped.

"Eh?" Tomoka panicked. "He does look like him but I already proved that he is not Echizen." Kawamura smiled. "Eh Gomenasai…"Tomoka bowed.

"Ah Daijobu By the way I'm Miyazaki Ritsuka Yoroshiku." He smiled.

"He can't really be Echizen." They all muttered.

_'Eh he's not R-ryoma-kun? But I really feel that he is, somehow. Why do I still care? I thought I didn't love him anymore? But why am I feeling this? What a weird feeling...'_ Sakuno thought while staring at him...

"Ryuzaki Sakuno ne?" He looked at Sakuno. "Ah hai..." She seems to be nervous. "Thanks for the tea." He samiled again. So much different from Echizen Ryoma Sakuno's old love.

"A-ano G-gomenasai Miyazaki-san, for all the trobles w-we c-caused..." Sakuno bowed her head. "Ah me too Gomenasai..." Tomoka followed. "Daijobu ne..." He smiled again. "So who's this friend you thought who looks like me?" Ritsuka asked.

"Echizen Ryoma, Sakuno's boyfriend I wonder how would he react if he knew he was replaced by a total gentleman ne Sakuno." Tomoka said. Sakuno simply nodded "He's a Seigaku regular." Horio blabbered while the two other freshmen nodded. "We're his senpai nya!" Eiji said "Sou desu..." Momo agreed.

"So what does he do?" Ritsuka asked again. "Tennis!" Fuji chuckled. While Tezuka was quiet the whole time. "Tennis Ah..." Ritsuka muttered.

They were having a nice conversation about Echizen Ryoma when his phone rang. "Ah Gomenasai I'll just answer this call." He said and stood up and walked in another corner.

Phonecall:

"Ah Ritsuka-chan have you met Sayo-san already..." A girl asked. "Ah hai nee-san she gave me a couple of documents, it seems that all her plans were really for the benefit of this company." He said silently.

"It seems that you have company in there, hey you want your sister to join." She offered. "Nee-san! so you asked somebody to follow me again!" He protested. "So what if I can't help watching for my little brother." She insisted. "Nee-san I'm old enough, I just met a couple of friends here so don't worry and send all your spies home." He protested more.

"Fine just take care Ritsuka-chan, I'll prepare dinner so come home early or else..." She warned him "Alright..." He sighed in defeat. Ever since that day his sister became this over protective, sending spies and bugs all over the place and wherever he goes but he doesn't take it as negative. His sister always give the reason of protection and guess what since he entered high school he didn't play any sport or join any club. His sister never allowed him. So Miyazaki Ritsuka was known as a very intelligent student only with that.

End of phonecall:

"Ah Is that call important?" Momo asked. "Not really it's just my sister." He said. "Oh Nya?" Kikumaru was confused. "She just asked who you are?" Ritsuka sighed again. "Eh she knows that we're with you?" Momo asked. "Does your sister have this ESP thing?" Kikumaru whailed. "Oi Eiji don't talk obnoxiously." Oishi warned him. "Ah it's okay actually see that guy over there and that weird girl in another table." He pointed them. "Who are they?" Tomoka asked. "They're obviously my sister's spies." He sighed again.

"What Spies?" Kikumaru asked. "Yeah She always do that since I'm still in high school sending spies wherever I go." He said. "Ne Ritsuka-san is your sister a member of a secret organization or just spoiling you up." Tomoka said in her loud mouthed attitude.

"T-tomo-chan." Sakuno stuttered. "It's just normal I think so?" He said. "What a weird guy you think it's normal that she's monitoring you everytime." Momo said. "Maybe it's because she's my only family our parents died long ago, my father died in a plane crash and my mom had a weak body so after she graduated from college she took over all the businesses of our family so she keeps me protected from rivals." He frowned.

"Rivals?"

"Yes rivals, jealous companies." He said.

"Ah Sou ka." Momo said. "That's right." He laughed a bit.

Ryuzaki Sakuno was puzzled. Somehow she can sense Ryoma's presence in him but they're not the same. Echizen Ryoma was an anti-social brat while Miyazaki Ritsuka was very kind and friendly. But somehow... they're similar.

**OWARI**

Please be kind enough end give me reviews ONEGAI!!!

Miyuki-chan!


	3. Something to Believe in

**Hello! Miyuki Meiru here again! and I'm gonna update! I changed the title ne! I was just crazy over the book "A Walk to Remember" by Nicholas Sparks. I do love books.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed on my previous chapters. Hope you still review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ryuzaki Sakuno was now a chef, working in a high class hotel and restaurant she needs to be more confident. She's not like the timid Ryuzaki Sakuno anymore.

"Ah Sakuno-san ne?" A lady asked her. "Hai." She answered. "I was actually going to ask you to render catering services for my party." She said. "Really?" Sakuno asked. "Ah hai actually somebody recommended you." She smiled again. "A-arigatou." She stuttered a bit. Maybe she didn't change at all.

Sakuno smiled to herself as the meeting ended, she was about to go back in the kitchen. She realized it was already lunch break so she decided to hurry back, more customers would arrive soon. She was running in the lobby when she slipped. She closed her eyes waiting for her to hit the marble floor when she felt somebody grabbed her. She glanced at him. It was him, Echizen Ryoma no I guess not. Miyazaki Ritsuka would be better.

"G-gomenasai." Sakuno blushed. _'Why do I act like my old self when I see him.'_ She asked herself. "Nice to see you again Ryuzaki-san." He smiled.

_'This feeling, it's familiar I felt like I've met somebody this clumsy before?'_ He thought.

"Ah you too M-miyazaki-san." She said. "I need to go now." She said. "Chotto Ryuzaki-san, why are you not having lunch?" He asked. "I'll do that later." Sakuno said. "I still have work." She said. "Where do you work?" Ritsuka asked. "At the restaurant downstairs." Sakuno replied.

"So it isn't a problem, I'll ask the manager to let you have a day off today." He smiled. He was really persistent. "N-no it's embarrassing." Sakuno said. "Daijobu, I'll take charge of it." He said.

Risuka and Sakuno used the lift and went downstairs. Sakuno was worried at the same time. He can't just grab her and ask her employer to let her have a day off. "We're here." He said. "Ah hai." Sakuno was stunned. They went in the kitchen where she saw Kiyo-san the manager of the restaurant.

"Sakuno, where have you been!" She was also a loud girl like Tomoka. "Ah G-gomenasai." Sakuno replied. "Now go back to work!" She yelled. "Ah hai." Sakuno replied when she felt Ritsuka's hand holding her arm. "Ne Kiyo-san would you mind if I would ask your chef to go with me and have a nice lunch." He said. Sakuno was stunned.

"R-ritsuka-kun…"

"Ah hai, Ritsuka-sama I would be delighted to give Sakuno a break." She showed a fake smile. "Thanks then Kiyo-san." He smiled. "Ne Ryuzaki-san I would be waiting here, go and get your things."

"Hai." Sakuno said. Kiyo joined her in to get her hand bag. "S-sakuno! you silly girl! You didn't even told me that you and Ritsuka-sama were dating! I was totally embarassed I talked like an evil witch in front of him and please tell him not to fire me." She stopped after talking continuously. "Eh why would he fire you, does he have the authority and Kiyo-san your the manager here and I'm not dating with him he just probably wants to ask me about services."

"What? You don't know that his sister owns this hotel and restaurant?"

"H-hontou?" Sakuno stuttered. "Yes Sakuno, now as a professional try to impress him." Kiyo said.

_'Oh please I don't even want to see him again.'_ Sakuno thought.

Sakuno saw him waiting outside, she inhaled gently and went towards him. "Come on Ryuzaki-san." He smiled again. Sakuno instantly followed and he noticed her looking sideways. "Ryuzaki-san do I bother you?" He asked. "Not really Miyazaki-san..."She shook her head.

"Ritsuka-kun." He corrected._ 'It's familiar again... adding -kun to my name.'_

"Eh?" Sakuno was confused.

"Call me Ritsuka-kun like what you did a while ago." He smiled.

"It's embarassing." Sakuno said.

"No." He insisted.

He was persistent. In the end Sakuno can't do anything but to call him 'Risuka-kun.' It was a bit uncomfortable for her since she was used to call Ryoma as 'Ryoma-kun' back in junior high. She can't help but stare at him while ordering when they arrived in a cozy japanese restaurant.

"Ryuzaki-san, what do you want to order." He asked. "I don't know, anything will do." Sakuno said. "I want you to choose." He said. "Maybe I would like to try their sukiyaki." Sakuno said. "If that's what you want." He laughed a bit.

As he ordered Sakuno was deep in her thoughts. She was definitely confused. Ryoma left her alone ten years ago and now somebody who looks like him showed up and now he's being nice to her. Does this mean anything?

"Ryuzaki-san Daijobu?" He asked. "Hai." Sakuno answered, "A-nou S-sorry again about what happened last week." Sakuno blushed. "Last week? you mean when I saw you at Kawamura's sushi shop." He asked. "Hai." Sakuno blushed deeply.

"It's okay since it looks like it's my fault I shouldn't have go there, I'm sorry I spoiled your reunion."

"No, we just thought that y-you're..." Sakuno paused.

"Echizen Ryoma." He continued. "Yes." Sakuno blushed.

"I heard he was your former boyfriend." He said. "Hai." Sakuno blushed deeper. She was sweating cold. Her face full of unknown expressions. Her auborn hair wasn't in braids anymore, she was more intelligent and more beautiful.

A little girl with the same auborn hair like Sakuno passed by, but her hair was in braids.

"Ryuzaki would look cute like that girl if her hair would be in braids." He laughed. Sakuno was speechless. Braids, her hair it all reminds Ryoma, how he used to include her hair as part of his teasings. Her mood was ruined, she frowned. "Actually my hair was always in braids back then." She said in a more serious tone.

_'Here it goes again why do I felt like it's really familiar to me, her clumsiness and braids?'_ he thought

"I don't really want to talk about him." Sakuno snapped. "O-okay." Ritsuka was surprised, from his perspective he thought Sakuno is a plain timid girl but instead she can also act like a snabbish one.

"How about you Ritsuka-kun, where did you grew up?" Sakuno asked. "Osaka, that's where I really stay, my familly lived in there but since I was in charge here in Tokyo together with my sister since she took over the company and the other businesses, I don't know but it seems that I'm not familiar in their dialect."

"A-nou you said last time that your sister was always sending spies." Sakuno said. "Ah that, But I'm happy she didn't send one now."

"So there are no spies?"

"Yes 100 percent sure." He smiled.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Arigato, Ritsuka-kun for inviting me to have lunch with you." Sakuno bowed. "It's no big deal Ryuzaki-san."

Sakuno entered the restaurant ang changed into her uniform. She saw Kiyo fastly approaching her. "Sakuno how was your date?" She asked. "I didn't go into a date." Sakuno blushed. That day she tried to avoid Kiyo's stupid questions. She focused herself doing her job. She was tired after how many hours of work.

Sakuno flagged a taxi and rode until she reached her house. Nothing much changed since the end of her junior high, she still lived in the same house but she wasn't already living with her grandmother. She prefered to be alone but for other reasons although her obaa-chan was healthy back then but still she grew weaker so Sakuno's parents decided to let her live in the countryside for her to breathe fresh air, away from the bustling city life.

She was surprised to see Ace waiting for her. "Hello." She waved. "Hi." He answered back. Ace was her boyfriend, her second boyfriend after Ryoma. He was the one who ended Sakuno's miserable life. "How was your day Sakuno?" He asked.

"Great, somebody asked me to be their caterer." She smiled. "It's good news for you." he smiled. As he gave Sakuno a box of chocolate. "Thank You Ace, but you don't need to give me something like this." Sakuno blushed.

"It's your prize." He smiled. "Prize for what?" Sakuno asked. "For being a good girl friend." He laughed, Sakuno smiled. "You're really sweet." She giggled. "Let's have a nice cup of coffee inside." She invited. "Sure."

Sakuno prepared two cups of hot coffee. "Ace how was your job?" Sakuno asked. "I'm doing great, I think I'll have a promotion next week."

"Ah, it's also good news for you." She smiled. "Now we're both doing great, maybe I should ask you for a date sometimes." He smirked. "I'm busy Ace, I can't just leave work." She said. "Oh Sakuno you're no fun." He said.

Sakuno frowned. "I'm kidding." Ace laughed. "Now tell me, any stories from work?" He asked. "A-anou..." Sakuno blushed. "Now what, Sakuno?" He looked at her timid face. "Ah Gomenasai, Ace I was just tired because we just had a lot of customers today." Sakuno said.

"Is that so..." He pouted. "Oh it's getting late, I think you should take a good rest now Sakuno." Ace said. "Ah Arigato." Sakuno smiled as she accompanied her boyfriend in the front gate.

"See you soon Ace." She waved. "Hai." He smiled. As soon as he was gone Sakuno felt uneasiness. She was confused of her feelings. She can't understand why she was feeling like that. Past is Past and nothing could change it.

Yet change is the only thing permanent in this world, what if her life would change in a snap.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Nee-san, Thanks for keeping your word." Ritsuka said while having a late dinner with his older sister. "Just promise me nothing bad will happen Ritsuka-chan." She smiled.

"Hey don't treat me like a baby!" He complained. "I can't help it, I'm always worried about you!"

"Oh is that so why you keep me monitored almost every minute, Hikaru-nee-san I'm already old I can handle things and you're over reacting just one day without your foolish spies you're already this worried!" He made a face.

"O-okay I get it! Now where do you plan to go tomorrow?" She asked. "Fine I'll tell you, I'll meet Shinozu tomorrow..."

"Oh Shinozu-chan, I heard her pastry shop was very strong in business matters." Hikaru smiled. "I know she just want to ask me a few things, she's my best friend after all. See no need to ask your spies I'm safe."

"I get it, maybe Yuki was right, fine no spies." She frowned. '_Ritsuka might get suspicious.'_ She thought.

"Thanks." He smiled in relief. "But I do feel like you're hiding something nee-san... do you know something that I don't?" He looked at Hikaru who was having cold sweats.

"Your past..." She muttered silently hoping her **step **brother didn't hear. But unfortunately he did.

"Eh?" He was confused.

**OWARI!**

**Other characters:**

**Kiyo: The manager of the restaurant where Sakuno works as a chef. She's not really a main character but she'll appear in some chapters.**

**Miyazaki Hikaru: Finally her name was revealed. She was Ritsuka's(Ryoma) step sister. To describe her further she's over protective. She'll be appearing more in the next chapters.**

**Soujiro Ace: As we all know he's Sakuno's boyfriend. We'll know more about him in the next chapters.**

**Harada Shinozu: She's Ritsuka's best friend since high school. As mentioned she owns a pastry shop. She'll be appearing on next chapter!**

**Just like what my kouhai Kataiookami in her story I'll leave a cliff hanger! Just kidding I'll update soon. ****Hope you still read and review! ****See You All! **

**MIYUKI!**


	4. Trusted Friends

Hi! Minna! I updated again! Yokatta! Hope I still receive reviews, and please tell me if my grammar is bad coz I feel that I really suck at writing. I guess I'm still Mada mada dane...  
As in Mada mada dane!!!

Let's all Hug Bunny-chan! My bunny-chan!!! Daisuki!!!

LOL xD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis or else I'll be the happiest fangirl on earth!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Okay Let's have a recap!:**

_"O-okay I get it! Now where do you plan to go tomorrow?" She asked. "Fine I'll tell you, I'll meet Shinozu tomorrow..."_

_"Oh Shinozu-chan, I heard her pastry shop was very strong in business matters." Hikaru smiled. "I know she just want to ask me a few things, she's my best friend after all. See no need to ask your spies I'm safe."_

_"I get it, maybe Yuki was right, fine no spies." She frowned. 'Ritsuka might get suspicious.' She thought._

_"Thanks." He smiled in relief. "But I do feel like you're hiding something nee-san... do you know something that I don't?" He looked at Hikaru who was having cold sweats._

_"Your past..." She muttered silently hoping her **step **brother didn't hear. But unfortunately he did._

_"Eh?" He was confused._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"W-what?" He looked at her with a pair of confused eyes. "Oh Ritsuka-chan of course I'll know I'm your sister after all!" She laughed boisterously. "Hikaru-nee-san is pretty annoying today." He sighed.

It was striking after all. A topic about his past. But his sister always tell her stories but he couldn't remember anything. He woke up in this world with nothing.

No memories, no past and most of all an unknown identity. At that time he woke up from the deep coma he met Hikaru, his so-called sister who was two years older than him. She told him wonderful things about her world. She was his only family. The one who saved him. But he feels unsatisfied like a shattered glass with missing pieces. His memories sealed in for the whole eternity. He started a new life, trying to fit himself in his new world.

A new world. A world of lies.

It was bizarre. He felt uneasiness. All those years he was like alone until he found a person he could really trust. She was Shinozu, a happy go lucky girl in their class. She's very friendly but sometimes she could be the most shy girl around.

Ritsuka woke up that morning and prepared to meet with his best friend. He had a good breakfast with Hikaru and left. He was thinking what if he remembers his past all of a sudden. How would his sister react to this?

He was finally in there, standing outside Shinozu's pastry shop. He knew he could trust her.

"Ritsuka-chan!" She greeted him with a warm smile. "Hello, long time no see." He smiled back. "So what is it that you want to talk about?" She asked. "I'll tell you when we're already inside."

Her pastry shop was quite big. They both sat in her office. It was silent, unusual for both of them. This conversation is so going to be serious. "Oh come on Ritsuka-chan! cut it out!" She exclaimed. "Now tell me." She puffed like a chibi. "Fine."

"These following nights." He paused. "I always have the same dream." He muttered. "A dream?" Shinozu was confused. "Hai, I think it's somewhat connected to my past." He whispered.

"Wait, it's about your past. Are you sure nobody followed you, no spies?" She whispered back. "Yes I'm sure, I knew nee-san wouldn't send spies because she knows I'm with you." He smiled. "Okay so no need to keep silent, so what's with the dream?"

"It was a blurry setting, I saw a man a woman talking to me, I don't know who are they, I can't see their faces, then I ran outside and suddenly it was all blank, but I saw a very bright light and I felt pain, that's all."

"More like the memories of the accident." She muttered. "So anything else?" She asked.

"Last week I met a girl, I feel like she's connected to me in a way, but I can't remember."

"A girl?"

"Her name is Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Oh."

"Hai, I don't know, and yesterday I met her again. I want to spend some time with her so I asked her to have lunch with me. It was a gamble if I notice something familiar she's definitely connected to me."He paused.

"More like a Deja'vu then." She smiled. "You think so?" Ritsuka asked. "Hai, maybe you met her in the past."

"And she keeps on telling me that I look like somebody she knows." He paused. "Oh this is it! We'll know your past hey what's the name?" She asked.

"Echizen Ryoma." He replied. "Hey wait, I'll type his name in the internet." She smiled as she typed in her computer. "I found it! and he's pretty famous."

"Of course he is he's a tennis player." Ritsuka said. "Oi how did you know?" She asked. "Ryuzaki told me." He sighed.

"Echizen Ryoma, he played for Seigaku and brought the entire team in the nationals when he was only a freshmen, he was a southpaw who was qualified and competed in one of the most prestigous grand slam tournaments which is the U.S Open. When he reached his third year he was already the captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club..." Shinozu said, while he was just silent.

"Wait I'll download a picture." She muttered.

"He does look like you." Shinozu exclaimed. "He really does, I thought it was only a coincidence." He said. "I think it's early to jump into conclusions but I think you're Echizen Ryoma!" She said. "Why do you say so?" He asked.

"First this photo was taken ten years ago and if I compare his photo in your photo ten years ago you definitely look the alike!"

"And how can you compare me to his tennis skills! I can't even play a single sport and you know that." He said.

"Wait here's another proof. Second, remember when you saved me back then when we were first years in highschool. You definitely trashed those tennis bullies! And I was really surprised you beat the whole club. I thought it was only beginner's luck but it all makes sense now."

"Oh that time when I saved you, I almost regretted it remember." His eye twitched.

"Oh yeah, when your sister heard the news it was horrible I felt sorry for those guys." She frowned. "I can't believe she took it seriously and all those guys were suspended."She paused. "And you got grounded and since that day she never allowed you to play any sport even in P.E class and now I know why she really despise tennis! It's as if tennis isn't in her vocabulary."

"Are you really sure about that?" He asked. "Hey trust me! I know what I'm doing!" She puffed. "O-okay." He sighed.

"And by the way I want to meet Ryuzaki Sakuno soon." She said. "Hai..." He sighed.

"Daijobu, Ritsuka-chan! It will be okay!" She smiled. "You always say that." and they both laughed.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Miyazaki Household:

"Ne, It's really unbelievable that you let him out of your sight this time." Yuki said. (Yuki is Hikaru's friend.)

"Maybe you're right, I should give him some freedom." She said. "So was he suspicious about his past?" She asked. "I think so, because last week he met a bunch of people in connected with his past." She informed her.

"So what are you planning to do?" Yuki eyed her. "I don't know." She replied. "This is soooo new, Miyazaki Hikaru a wealthy company owner and with her step brother she doesn't know what to do..." Yuki giggled. "He's not just a step brother but Ritsuka is my only family, I don't want to lose him." She said with sadness.

"You have a point... So what are you going to do if he finally discovers the truth about you and his past." Yuki asked.

"I would never let that happen." Hikaru said. "Oi oi, are you serious you can't keep him like that." Yuki explained. "But this is what I want and this time I'm serious." She said.

"Hikaru..." Yuki sighed. Maybe this was because of her tragic dad died in a plane crash and her mom died in a terrible disease. She longed to have a real family and her prayers were answered in a cold December night.

OWARI:

Hmmmm... I updated again... sorry there's no RYOSAKU in this chapter... just a few conversations...  
See you again...

Miyuki-chan!


	5. Memories of the past

**Hi minna! I just want to Thank those who reviewed in my previous chapter! Hope there are more reviews in this chapter!**

**I have news for all of you! A new POT manga series will be released soon. I think it will be set nine years after the National tournament. Yay! Ryosaku fans! We still have chance! LoL! Please check it out! Hokago no Ouji-sama!(The Prince after school??? Oh it seems that I forgot the title...) Please try to check animenewsnetwork for this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or else Ryoga wouldn't only be an adopted brother but instead his "real" brother... Hmmm...**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_'The snow is very comforting even though it has an unwanted coldness. But if you catch it with your palm it will definitely melt even though how cold it is.'_

_'you're definitely like a snow...' A voice said._

_'Anata Dare?' He asked. 'Do you know me?' He asked. He couldn't see the face of the person talking. _

_'Ryoma-kun...' A silent whisper said._

_'Snow' ... 'Yuki'_

He woke up from his dream. "Yu-ki..." Ritsuka muttered as he woke up that morning. He stared at his reflection for a while. "Ryuzaki Sakuno..." He muttered again. "Just a dream."

He immedietely stood up and prepared to go to his work. Ritsuka went downstairs and saw his sister preparing the breakfast table.

"Ohayo Ritsuka-chan." She smiled. "Ohayo Hikaru nee-san." He replied. "So how was your day with Shinozu-chan." She asked.

"It was great having Shinozu to teach me about **'deals'**." He laughed a bit. "Deals? What was that suppose to mean?"

"It's our secret." He smiled sheepeeshly. "Oh fine, Am I a good sister now?" She asked. "G-good sister?" He asked back. "Why do you ask?"

"B-betsu ni Ritsuka-chan." She smiled. "I just want to ask if I've been a good sister to you since okaa-san and otou-san died."

"Of course nee-san, you became the best sister." He smiled. "T-thanks." She smiled. "No spies please I'll only stay in the office and work on the action plan for our customer."

She laughed. "Okay I promise no spies!"

"Thanks! Okay see you at the office Hikaru nee-san." He waved before he went in his car.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Miyazaki-sama Ohayou!" A girl said. "Ohayou." He answered back. "A client is scheduled to have an interview at around 10:00 Sir." She said.

"O-okay, prepare the conference room for this meeting."He replied. "H-hai."

Ritsuka went in the third floor to check the layout for the actin plan. He had a hard time locating where his sister kept those important documents. Hikaru is pretty tricky. He saw a lot of files and documents in the record's office he was about to open another folder when he heard a scream.

It was a scream of a girl. He followed where it originated. It came from the fourth floor just one floor above where he was. "R-ryuzaki? Why was she here?" He muttered.

"G-gomenasai..." He heard her say. "Young lady do you know how much this vase would cost?" The security guard asked her. "I d-don't have a-any idea s-sir." She stuttered.

"I just don't know if you can pay it!" The security guard yelled at her. "G-gomenasai." Sakuno stuttered more.

"Sorry is not enough." He gave Sakuno a glare while she shivered.

"It's okay since I'm the one who asked Ryuzaki-san to visit here." He interrupted. Sakuno was surprised to see him.

"Is that so? G-gomenasai Miyazaki-sama!" He bowed. "Ah Daijobu." Ritsuka replied. "D-demo Miyazaki-sama, she broke the vase."

"Ask somebody to remove it, those shattered pieces might cause a fatal accident."

"Hai, Miyazaki-sama."

"A-anou Ritsuka-kun." Sakuno asked. "Ne, Ryuzaki-san we need to talk."

"Hai." Sakuno nervously replied. _'Is he mad at me?' _She asked herself.

Ritsuka led her in his office. "A-anou, I apologize for w-what h-happened a-a w-while ago...G-gomenasai." She bowed.

"It's fine, It's a relief you didn't got hurt." He smiled while Sakuno blushed. "Ryuzaki-san, why are you here in the first place?"

"A-anou I c-came here to visit Ace." She replied. "You mean Soujiro Ace? I know him, he's from the Marketing Department."

"So you and Ace are..." He paused. "Err good friends?" He asked.

"A-anou..." She blushed. "We're more than that...H-he's my b-boyf-friend..." She blushed again. "O-oh is that so?" He asked. "Ah hai...a-anou I-I n-need to go."

"Ah Ja ne Ryuzaki-san and By the way his office is in the fifth floor not in the fourth floor."He was sweat dropped. "Hai." Sakuno blushed.

_'Mou why do I act like an idiot when he's around!'_ Sakuno thought.

She took the stairs instead of the elevator, she reached the Marketing department when she opened the door she was surprised when she saw Ace hugging her.

"My Goodness Sakuno-chan! I thought something happened to you..." He panicked. "I'm okay Ace I didn't have a single cut."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Mou I'm sure." Sakuno said.

"I heard you broke it." He sighed. "You mean the vase?" She asked. "Hai, You know Sakuno it was an antique vase, it would cost over a million yen to pay for it."

"A-a M-million y-yen..." She choked. She definitely can't pay that amount. "A-anou... G-gomenasai..." Sakuno blushed. "So you really broke it!?"He asked while she nodded. "Oh Damn! I'm in a bad situation! What am I gonna do with you!" He was completely mad.

"G-gomenasai Ace, I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up! Sakuno I had enough of your klutzy acts! Now you've done it! You reached my limit, I hate you for that... What a lousy girl friend I have! You're unbearable you know! So that's why HE left you! He can't bear all your stupid acts!!!"

"A-ace..."Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"You want to hear the truth, I tried to love you! When I met you a few years ago I was desperate to have a girl friend because of a stupid bet! and then I found you! When I heard about your story, I was attacked by conscience for tricking you like what I did to many girls! so I did my best for this relationship to work. But it didn't! You're soooo annoying! That's why nobody would stay by your side!"

Sakuno was speechless.

"Maybe your ex-boyfriend had enough of you! So he left..." He was cut when Sakuno slapped his left cheek.

Tears were flowing down madly in her cheeks. "You should have told me that earlier, I thought you were different! Just like Ryoma-kun..." She stopped. "You're a liar." She ran away.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakuno ran until she reached the rooftop of the building. She was crying desperately, all those years of relationship with Ace was a waste. A big waste on her part.

"Ryuzaki-san." Ritsuka muttered. Sakuno was surprised. "Here." He handed her a handkerchief. "A-anou A-arigato Ritsuka-kun." She used the handkerchief and continued to cry.

"Why am I this unfortunate? I feel pathetic!" Sakuno sobbed more. "Ryuzaki-san." Ritsuka pitied her.

"A while ago he was worried about me but after a few minutes... he treated me like I'm nobody..." She paused. "First Ryoma-kun and now Ace...Why do they keep on breaking my heart..."

"Ne Ryuzaki-san are you mad?" He asked. "I'm mad about them leaving me alone."She cried more.

"Ryuzaki... I didn't left you..." He said. "Why are you talking like that Ritsuka-kun?" She asked while wiping her face.

"The snow is very comforting even though it has an unwanted coldness. But if you catch it with your palm it will definitely melt even though how cold it is." He chanted.

"R-ryoma-kun?" She asked confused. "Hai?" He answered back.

"I hate you and Ace! you were R-ritsuka-kun? and you pretend that you don't know me?" She was shocked. "No... It's not like that Sakuno please listen."

"Please stop, I don't want to hear it anymore, enough with your lies!"

"I had amnesia Ryuzaki, that's why I can't remember you."

_'Amnesia?'_ Sakuno thought.

"You're kidding me!" Sakuno giggled. He pulled her in a deep kiss.

_'Just like that day.'_ She thought, suddenly she recalled what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_"R-ryoma-kun isn't it wonderful it's snowing!" I said like a child while catching the snow falling from above with my palm. "Maybe." He said. Ryoma-kun wasn't interested of these kinds of things. I felt like I was acting immature in front of him._

_"Ryuzaki, you like the snow a lot?" He asked. "Yes I do like the snow." I replied._

_"The snow is very comforting even though it has an unwanted coldness. But if you catch it with your palm it will definitely melt even though how cold it is." I said unconsciously._

_"You're warm Ryuzaki." He said. "Eh I'm what?" I asked staring at him. "Nothing." He said. I was a bit disappointed._

_"When I'm with you I feel like I'm a snow…" Ryoma-kun told me. "What does that mean?" I asked. It was silent for a while._

_"I love you Ryuzaki." I felt nostalgia all over the atmosphere. Now I'm sure I was dreaming. "R-ryoma-kun is this a dream? I don't want to wake up from this dream." I said hoping this is real. "You're not dreaming Ryuzaki." He smirked. "Am I not?" I asked again. "You want me to prove it?" I was surprised. "Ah Hai." Well this was a dream anyway._

_Ryoma-kun pulled_ _me in a sweet kiss. I can't help it. I kissed back And since this day Echizen Ryoma was my boyfriend._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"R-ryoma-kun..." She sobbed. "Even though with these shattered memories, would you let me into your life again?" He asked.

"R-ryoma-kun..." She hugged him.

"Please let me remember you Ryuzaki."

"Hai, you don't need to remember me Ryoma-kun... Let's make new memories!" she tried to smile. "Memories that would last forever..."

**OWARI!**

**Nyah! I'm done please give me some reviews!**

**Hope you like my story!**

**Next chapter??? Nyah! Writer's block! Bunny-chan I need your help! **

**Okay bye Minna! **

**MIYUKI!**


	6. Our Only Way

**Hello again Minna-san! Miyuki Meiru here again! I just want to Thank all my reviewers for my previous chapters. **

**I'm very happy that I still receive reviews!Mou! ~sniffs~ ****Now for Bunny-chan's show! Here goes! And we have a guest! Let's all Welcome Echizen Ryoma!**

**Me: Ne Ryoma-chan! How do you feel being paired to Sakuno-chan**

**Ryoma: Nothing (glares)**

**Me: Oi Come on! Tell us!**

**Ryoma: Shut up and leave with your stupid bunny and I'm not a PERVERT!**

**Me: Ryoma-chan is mean. (cries)**

**Ryoma: URUSAI**

**Me: O-okay **

**Ryoma:Good.**

**Me: Wait! I forgot to do the disclaimer! ...**

**Ryoma: Just Shut up! I'll be the one to do it!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Ryoma: Disclaimer, Miyuki Meiru doesn't own Prince of Tennis or else the story would be crazier than the original.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"R-ryoma-kun." Sakuno muttered. "Tadaima..." He tried to smirk like his old self. "Okaerinasai Ryoma-kun..."She smiled.

"I missed you." He said. "A-anou me too."She smiled and blushed.

"Now what does we usually do before?" He asked. "T-tennis...My obaa-chan used to be the tennis coach for Seigaku back in junior high."

"Oh tennis..."

"A-anou M-maybe w-we s-should ask the h-help of s-senpai-tachi..." She stuttered.

"I guess so, I've already met them right?"He asked. "Ummm Hai." She blushed. "Can we meet them again if ever they have free time."

"I'll try to call Tomo-chan, she's still connected to all of them." Sakuno said. "Arigato Ryuzaki, but please don't tell them yet a-about m-me." He stuttered a bit.

"Okay R-ryoma-kun."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Bakaaaa!" Shinozu exclaimed. "Hey! I thought we'd INVESTIGATE first before we act!" She yelled at him. "Gomenasai!" He said.

"Ritsuka-chan that's a very irresponsible act you did! You just told her and admitted that you're Echizen Ryoma well in fact there are minimal evidences yet." She exclaimed. "You're the one who told me that I'm Echizen Ryoma."

"F-fine! Hey I researched about it! and luckily I was able to see through what happened." She jumped happily. "H-hontou?" He asked. "Wait are you sure there are no spies around?" She asked. "Yes I'm sure."

"Good, now we'll go in a place you should remember first." She smiled. "A place? Where?" He asked. "Wait, I'll get my car."

"You can use mine." He suggested. "No, somebody might follow us we're going in a very restricted area... in your sister's opinion." She giggled. "Fine."

They went in her car parked in the garage. Shinozu sat at the driver's seat while he sat in the front seat. "Ne Ritsuka-chan, maybe I should be used to call you in your real name." She smiled.

"You think so?"

"Hai, well let's give it a try." She paused. "Ryoma-chan." She giggled."Stop that you're starting to be creepy." He complained.

"It sounds cute! But Ryo-chan would sound better." She giggled again. "What a weird friend I have." He sighed as he heard her giggled.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"We're here." She said as she parked the car outside a traditional japanese house. "So where are we?" Ryoma asked. "We're here at your house! I mean the REAL one." She smiled sheepeeshly.

He went near the front gate closer as Shinozu followed behind him. "Echizen Residence." He read the sign. "See, well nobody lives there for a long time."

"How can I remember anything if we're just here outside?" He asked her. "Ri... Ah I mean Ryo-chan! You're underestimating me!" She grinned while showing him a bunch of keys.

"How'd you get those?"

"I paid for them. I was researching where's the Echizen residence a few days ago then I luckily got the chance to meet the caretaker of the house. I asked him about what happened ten years ago. About you and your family."

"Arigato Shinozu." He hugged her. "Baka this is what friends for! I want you to be happy and I also want to end Ryuzaki Sakuno's miserable life."

She used the keys and they entered the house.

"Now let's start." The atmosphere suddenly filled with tense. "Echizen Ryoma as we both know he was a famous tennis player but ten years ago he suddenly disappeared."

"But it's not the truth, it was all a big mystery where he was now. He was declared dead ten years ago..." She paused.

"D-dead? How come Ryuzaki and the others doesn't know?" Ryoma asked. "Wait I'll tell you!" She paused. "He was never found but in order to end up all those rumours about him, his family said it in a private interview that he was already dead. They definitely paid so that it won't be released in newspapers and won't be aired on T.V. Then his family left Japan and went back in America."

"They kept it as their huge secret maybe some people know, but I guess Ryuzaki Sakuno doesn't know so she thought you left her."

"Now Ryoma-chan, take a look around, Can you remember anything?" Shinozu asked.

He looked around and he stared at the porch. "P-porn..." He muttered while Shinozu blushed and smacked him in the head. "Bakaaaa! So you were reading Porn! Geeezzz! What a baaad guy!!!" She continuosly poked him in the head while saying Baka.

"Oi I don't read porn!" He complained. "Then WHY do YOU REMEMBER PORN!!!" She was giving him a glare. "I don't know, It just came out!" He said. "Yare Yare, who would now Echizen Ryoma was such a pervert." She yelled.

"Baka, I told you I don't read erotic magazines."

"Ne Ryo-chan... Don't keep it! I know everybody in school thinks you're such a gay... so is that why you read porn!!!"

"Shinozu what a stupid deduction!" He yelled back. "Porn gives me creeps!"

"So you're gay??? Is that why you broke up with Sakuno!!!Nande Nande! What a poor girl!"

"Hey stop it!" He complained again. "My bestfriend is gay..." She faked a sob. "I'm not gay!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Then they both laughed. "This will lead to nothing!" He sighed. "Sou dane!" She agreed. "Maybe we should try again next time."

"Sure." He paused. "By the way, we'll be meeting with our former senpais maybe I could remember anything."

"When?" She asked. "I still don't know, Ryuzaki said she'll contact them."

"Fine! I can't let anything to happen... or else it would be a really really big trouble."

"Arigato Shinozu!"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ne Ritsuka-chan, what happened in the meeting a while ago with Suhiyagi-san?" Hikaru asked. "It was fine nee-san, no need to worry they are already in favor of the action plan I made and they are satisfied with the layout." He said.

"Oh really, I was worried a bit." She paused. "It will be a huge deal." She smiled. "Ah hai."

"Nee-san would you mind if I go upstairs already, I'd be doing something important tonight." He said.

"Okay, just don't let it stress you out."

"H-hai."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

He pressed the keypad of his phone as he dialed Ryuzaki Sakuno's number. "A-anou R-ryuzaki Sakuno desu!" She answered the phone.

"Hello Ryuzaki." Ryoma said. "Ryoma-kun." She panicked a bit. "Did you call them?" He asked."Hai, they were all free tomorrow we'll meet at kawamura-senpai's sushi shop at around one PM." She said. "Good, see you tomorrow Ryuzaki." He hang up.

The next thing he did was to call Shinozu and told her about the meeting of his senpais.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ryoma-kun, Thanks for picking me up." She bowed. "It's fine Ryuzaki, but we need to pick somebody again." He said. "Who?" She asked. "Her name's Harada Shinozu, my bestfriend." He said.

"Oh." She sighed. "She really wants to meet you Ryuzaki." He added.

"eh..." She was confused.

"By the way your hair style looks good on you." He said. Sakuno was wearing her hairstyle back in junior high. Her auborn hair separated into two braids.

"It may not be as long as before but you said that you remembered something about braids so..." She blushed.

"Arigato Ryuzaki..."

They stopped in Shinozu's pastry shop. She saw her waiting outside. Sakuno was seated at the front seat of the car. Upon seeing her, Shinozu went in the back seat.

"Ah Gomenasai." Sakuno apologized. "No need." She smiled. "So you're Ryuzaki Sakuno, Ryo-chan's girlfriend." She giggled while Ryoma and Sakuno blushed.

"Oh come on No need to be shy. I know almost everything about both of you." She smiled again. "I was with Ryo-chan since he lost his memories so... he can't keep a single secret from me."

"I told you not to add -chan to my name." He said. "Now that I remember you still keeps on pestering me with this such 'cute' honorific title!"

"Oh Just because Sakuno-chan is here, Shut Up!" She stick her tongue out while Sakuno giggled. "Now you're acting like yourself." Sakuno said.

"I am?" he asked. "Yes." Sakuno nodded.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey Sakuno-chan is here!" Tomoka waved at her. "Hi Tomo-chan!" She greeted. "Wow this is a nice restaurant." Shinozu sighed.

"Ah Ochibi the second!" Kikumaru whailed. "Ah Miyazaki-san." Oishi greeted him. "So Sakuno why are we here?" Tomoka asked. "And who is she?" Tomoka looked at Shinozu.

"I'm Shinozu, his friend." She introduced herself. "So Ochibi the second is hitting on Sakuno-chan! This is bad! Ochibi the first will going to be really mad." Kikumaru panicked. "Kikumaru-senpai don't mention Ryoma-sama again whenever Sakuno is here." Tomoka whispered.

"It's okay Tomo-chan, I don't mind." Sakuno said. "Are you sure Sakuno?" Tomoka asked. "Ah hai, Tomo-chan." Sakuno smiled. She was smiling, it was unusual to see her acting this way.

"A-anou we're here to talk about R-ryoma-kun..." Sakuno said.

"Eh?" They were all confused.

"A-about Echizen?" Momo asked. "Demo Echizen never showed up." Kachiro said. "Sou ka..." Oishi nodded. "Saa This is interesting." Fuji chuckled.

"..." Tezuka was silent.

"Ne, senpai-tachi do you think you can help me?" Ryoma asked.

"Help you with what?" They all asked except Tezuka and Fuji.

"To remember all of you." He said. "E-echizen." They were stunned. "Was it Mada Mada Dane?" He asked Shinozu. "Hai." Shinozu was sweatdropped well in fact all of them including Sakuno.

"Same old Echizen." Momo sighed. "Ochibi is still Ochibi." Kikumaru moaned. "Just like before." Kawamura said while Fuji chuckled.

"W-what?" Ryoma asked as all of them staring at him in a bizarre way.

"You're still as naive as before!!!" They all said while he was sweat dropped.

"Come to think of it, since I knew you you never had a girl friend." Shinozu said. "And you were stupid enough to turn back those girl's offers without knowing you rejected them."

"Eh?" Ryoma was confused.

"Nyah?" Kikumaru was confused. "No doubt, he's definitely Echizen!" Momo agreed.

"Ne Echizen Did you already remember something? and how did you..." Oishi was cut. " I don't know I just became curious when you all called me Echizen." He said. "And I do remember something in the past." He continued.

Shinozu laughed. "He did remember PORN!" She giggled more as she received a glare from Ryoma.

"P-porn!" They all shrieked.

Now this is something new.

**OWARI!**

**Hope you liked my newest chapter! Don't worry I'll update again next time! I just don't now when and please pray for me in our chemistry and geometry quizzes.**

**MIYUKI**


	7. Deja'vu

YATTA! I updated! Merry Christmas! Sorry for the late update. I was quite busy! Please read and review!Thanks for the reviews I continuously receive! May all of us experience the magic of the yuletide season.

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of Tennis

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"P-porn!" They all shrieked. "Why the hell would Ochibi remember that kind of thing!" Kikumaru panicked. "E-echizen." Momo whispered.

"W-what?" He asked as he gave another glare at Shinozu who was laughing with Sakuno. "A-anou minna, Ryoma-kun told me something about h-his..." Sakuno paused. "p-perverted f-father..." Sakuno blushed.

"Y-yeah I do remember now about that old man." Momo said. Ryoma looked at Momo with a bizarre look on his face. "Che." He puffed like a chibi. "Now what should we do?" Oishi asked. "Maybe we should play tennis." Kikumaru said.

"Sou desu ne." Fuji chuckled. They went into the nearest tennis court.

"Ochibi you can borrow my tennis racket." Kikumaru offered. "Arigato Kikumaru-senpai." He said. "Who would play with Echizen?" Kawamura asked.

"I will." Tezuka said as he entered the court.

"Tezuka." Oishi said. "Nya It will be hard for Ochibi's part." Kikumaru whailed. The other former Seigaku regulars nodded.

Ryoma went into the other side of the court. It was a weird feeling, he wasn't nervous it seems that standing in the court was normal for him. He looked at Sakuno and gave her a smile while she blushed.

_'It seems that everything would be back to normal ... soon.'_ He smirked.

Tezuka served the ball and it was very fast. It seems that he improved a lot through the long years. Ryoma didn't move even an inch. He was surprised at Tezuka's serve.

"15 love."

"Go, Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka cheered.

"Buchou, shouldn't be hard on Echizen." Momo said. (Let's just say they still call Tezuka as 'buchou')

"Nya!" Kikumaru whailed. "Fshhhuuuuuu." Kaidou hissed.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno whispered. "Come on he's just surprised at that!" Shinozu said. "We all know he is the type that don't easily give up." Shinozu smiled. "Ah Hai." Sakuno smiled back.

"Echizen." Tezuka called him.

"Hai?" He asked.

"Try to return the ball next time." He gave him a stoic look.

"Uisu." He nodded.

Tezuka served again, this time Ryoma tried return it. He almost hit it but unfortunately he missed again.

"30 love." He tried again.

"40 love."

"1 game to love."

"Tezuka-buchou was leading." Sakuno said. "So it's now Ryoma-chan's service." Shinozu replied.

It was peculiar. Ryoma tossed the yellow tennis ball into the air and hit while using his left hand. He hoped his shot would pass the net and it actually did and it bounced about to hit Tezuka's face while he dodged it.

"Twist Serve!" Momo exclaimed. "Nya Ochibi did it with his left hand?!" Kikumaru panicked. "Ne minna he used it against Fuji's brother Yuuta at the tournament against St. Rudolph." Oishi said.

"Twist Serve? What was that?" Shinozu asked. "It's Ryoma-kun's special shot, the ball bounces directly to your opponent's face." Sakuno explained. "Oh... Way to go Ryoma-chan!" Shinozu cheered while she received a glare from Tomoka.

It was a long match, In the middle of the match Ryoma was catching up at Tezuka's pace as expected he won a game.

"5 games to 2"

"Ryoma-kun won another game!" Sakuno cheered as her braided hair swayed. "Ikuo! Ryoma-samaaaaa!" Tomoka cheered.

Ryoma was already hyperventilating and he was sweating a lot, but he love the feeling of playing tennis. He feel like he was complete. It was really familiar.

"R-ryoma-kun Fight- O!" Sakuno cheered.

_'I do remember the feeling... tennis... senpai-tachi... Seigaku... and Sakuno all of those, but it's still complicated there are some visions that I can't understand... Why did I run away that time? I can't remember, What if I did hurt Sakuno before?'_ He asked his self.

The match ended soon. "Game Set and Match won by Tezuka 6 games to ."

Tezuka walked silently in the other side of the court near Ryoma. Everybody was staring at them. "Echizen." Tezuka said sternly. "Remember what I told you before."

He didn't reply. "Be Seigaku's pillar of support." He silently whispered. "Seigaku's pillar of support." He repeated.

"I still lose to you." Ryoma said. "But still it was a good match." Tezuka shaked his hand. "Ne Ochibi, did you remember anything?" Kikumaru asked. Everybody was silent waiting for him to reply.

"Inui-senpai's vegetable juice." He said while everybody except Tezuka and Fuji fell down in chibi form.

"That's it?" Momo asked. "Well it's true that Inui's juice can't be forgotten that easily." Oishi said and they all agreed.

"What else?" Momo asked again. "Nya Ochibi tell us already if you remembered anything aside from that ICKY stuff." Kikumaru whailed while looking at Inui and recalling their junior highschool days.

"Do you really want to know what I remembered?" Ryoma asked. "Of course." They said. "O-okay." He paused.

"Momo-senpai was still peeing at his bed until he was in fourth grade." He said with a smirk. "You cheeky brat! I told you before to keep that as a secret." Momo was furious.

"Momo is such a baby." Kikumaru teased. "Nya Ochibi Is there anything else you remembered" kikumaru asked.

"Kikumaru-senpai was the one who stole Oishi-senpai's lunch and he was the one who broke Kaidou-senpai's racket." Ryoma said.

"Baka! Ochibi You sly twerp you saw it all! I thought nobody saw me!" Kikumaru was also mad.

"R-ryoma-kun, is that all?" Sakuno asked. Actually when Sakuno asked, everybody was expecting for Ryoma to reveal one of Sakuno's hilarious secrets.

"Hai, that's all." He said.

"It seems that the match only helped a bit." Oishi said. They were all sweatdropped.

"Ryoma-chan." Sahinozu said. "Why do you keep on remembering worthless things?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe worthless thins were the most unforgettable." He smirked.

"Same old Echizen." Momo said.

"Nya bad Ochibi!"

"Mada Mada Dane."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"A-anou Ryoma-kun, Thank You for driving me home."

"No problem Ryuzaki." He said. "Ne Ryoma-kun." Sakuno paused. "Nani?" He asked. "Is that really all?" She asked again.

Ryoma looked at her chocolate orbs. "Nope." he smirked. "I remembered a lot today, Aside from those I remembered tennis practice, Ryuzaki sensei and the tournament. But the memories I remembered were a bit blurry, there are some parts of the past that I can't understand."

"I'm glad that you remembered, and your match was impressive." Sakuno smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Ne Ryuzaki." He paused a bit.

Ryuzaki, you like the snow a lot?" He asked. "Yes I do like the snow." She replied.

"The snow is very comforting even though it has an unwanted coldness. But if you catch it with your palm it will definitely melt even though how cold it is." Ryoma said.

Sakuno laughed a bit. "You still remember that very well."

"I really do, and no matter how many times I lose my memories I won't forget that day."

"When I'm with you I feel like I'm a snow…" Ryoma continued, while Sakuno smiled. "What does that mean?" Sakuno asked, it was like their conversation ten years ago.

"I love you Ryuzaki." Nostalgia was in the air. Sakuno's grip at her bag tightened. "R-ryoma-kun is this a dream? I don't want to wake up from this dream." Sakuno said, smiling. "You're not dreaming Ryuzaki." He smirked. "Am I not?" She asked again. "You want me to prove it?"He smirked and She giggled. "Ah Hai." She replied.

It was like before. Ryoma kissed her.

Sakuno felt something cold in her cheek. "It's snow." She whispered. Ryoma wrapped his jacket in her slender shoulders. "It all started when the snow fell down the sky." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma-kun is very special to me." She said.

It was love, Ryuzaki Sakuno was extremely happy. He didn't forget her despite of what happened, their memories together was still kept in their hearts.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Instead that you forgot... Yuki was Hikaru's best friend.)

"Ne Hikaru, I thought you're not monitoring Ritsuka-kun these days." Yuki said. "I can't help it Yuki I feel like he was drifting away from me." Hikaru said.

"So what now? You said a girl was hanging out with him, well it's normal are you planning not to let him have a girlfriend?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know but when I saw that girl, I can't explain but I don't like her."

"Oh so older sis is jealous of her brother's little girlfriend." Yuki teased. "What's her name?" She asked.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno." Hikaru replied. "That's a cute name." Yuki said.

"But something is bothering me about her." Hikaru said. "I don't know because I didn't ask a spy to follow Ritsuka he's with Shinozu anyway and I know Shinozu won't let anything bad to happen."

"Are you going to research about this girl?" Yuki asked.

"Sure." Hikaru picked her phone and dialed a bunch of numbers. "This is Miyazaki Hikaru, I want you to check everything about Ryuzaki Sakuno, I want to know every detail of her life."

Now a storm is about to come.

**OWARI!**

Mou! I feel like I really suck at writing. Merry Christmas to everyone! I think if I'm not lazy enough I'll post a story dedicated to Christmas.

Please Read and Review! If I don't get much reviews I'll post the next chapter next year. xD so please Review!

MIYUKI


	8. Set Up

Yatta! Now I updated again! Mou, it's a relief. Please read and REVIEW!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

If ever you didn't understand the flashback, please read... "A WALK TO REMEMBER CHRISTMAS SPECIAL"

Disclaimer: i don't own POT

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ryoma-kun, look at this." Sakuno said as she gave Ryoma a picture. "When was this taken?" he asked as he looked at Sakuno. "It was taken ten years ago when we had our first date in the amusement park." she frowned.

FLASHBACK

_"Merry Christmas Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said. "Merry Christmas to you too Ryuzaki." Ryoma said as he gave Sakuno his gift. "Thank You Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled._

_"It looks like you Ryoma-kun." She laughed. "Eh? I'm more cute than that bear." Ryoma smirked. "Are you jealous because of your gift?" Sakuno asked. "Uisu." He replied while she giggled. "Then I would name this teddy bear Ryoma-kun." She laughed._

_"Ryoma-kun don't you know that Christmas Eve is the most magical night of all?" Sakuno said as she stared at the city lights. "Yes I know, Christmas eve is my birthday." He sighed. "It's the season of love and the time when our savior was born more than 2000 years ago." Sakuno smiled._

_"And it's the season when the snow falls from the sky above." She shivered from the coldness. "Ryuzaki, Do you believe in miracles?" He asked._

_"Of course Ryoma-kun, how about you?" Sakuno asked back. "I'm experiencing a miracle right now." He replied as he reached closer to Sakuno. "It's because I have you, before my life was a big mess my world only revolves around my dreams and tennis but now it changed." He said._

_"Me too Ryoma-kun, I before I met you I was just a plain timid girl acting weak all the time but I met you and you became my inspiration." She smiled._

_"I love you Ryuzaki." He said as he kissed Sakuno. Sakuno blushed. "I love you too Ryoma-kun." She smiled. This was the happiest day of her life. The ferriswheel moved and it ended._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Did you remember something?" she asked. "Just a little portion of it." he replied. "A-anou, senpai-tachi, at last you came. I'll just go in the kitchen and prepare something to drink." Sakuno said before she went in the kitchen.

"Nya! I remember! we had our training before in Kuruizawa right." Kikumaru exclaimed. "D-demo Eiji-senpai, did you forgot that..." Momo paused. "that place has been burned." he continued.

"Ah... Oh yeah it's impossible." Kikumaru sighed. "What's that place?"Ryoma asked. "Ochibi, it's where we had training before we faced Rikkaidai in the Kantou tournament." Kikumaru said. "I can't remember." he simply replied.

Sakuno arrived with a tray of tea and cookies in her hands. "Senpai-tachi, Ryoma-kun." she called their attention. "Nya Ryuzaki-chan these are so delicious." Kikumaru said as he continued eating. "Kikumaru-senpai is right!" Momo agreed as he chewed one of Sakuno's cookies.

"Why does the other senpais aren't here?" Ryoma asked. "Oishi has a job in the hospital, maybe treating little kids in this cold weather." Kikumaru said. "So Oishi-senpai is a doctor?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kikumaru nodded. "Fuji-senpai said he has a photoshoot today." Momo said. "Photoshoot?" he muttered. "Fuji-senpai became a photographer." Momo added.

"How about Tezuka-buchou?" Ryoma asked. "Tezuka... from what I heard he accepted the job overseas..." Kikumaru said. "And Mamushi became a veterinarian... Inui-senpai became a private tennis club coach." Momo said.

"And how about you, Kikumaru-senpai and you Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked "Nya Ochibi, I have a job in a company."Kikumaru whailed. "What kind of job?" Ryoma asked, "Nya I'm a manager!" Kikumaru protested. "While I help Ann in our business." Momo said. "Who's Ann?" Ryoma asked.

"Sou Dane, Ochibi can't remember anything." Kikumaru whailed, "A-anou Ann-chan is Momo-senpai's wife, and we met her back in junior high, she was Tachibana-san's imoto." Sakuno explained, "Oi Echizen, she was the cause of our horrible doubles match against Gyokorin." Momo said. "I can't remember her." Ryoma simply said.

"It seems that everyone's doing well this past years." he continued,"How about you Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked. "I guess I'm running my sister's company and helping in her other businesses, although we all know we're not even blood related." he whispered.

"Nya Ochibi tell us more about your sis, and you never mentioned her name." Kikumaru said, "Hai Ryoma-kun, I would also like to hear about the person who has been with you through the years." Sakuno said. "Come on Echizen, tell us." Momo convinced him.

"Her name is Miyazaki Hikaru and she could definitely be strict, she's smart and very scary when she's mad." he said. "Hikaru nee-san's parents died a long time ago, I believe she was only twelve, so by the that time she already started learning to managed some of the businesses of her family." he continued.

"But Echizen, she considers you as family now ne?" Momo asked. "Hai she does consider me as family, but I know she wouldn't like the news if I remembered something, she'll definitely freak out." Ryoma said in an irritated tone.

"Is that so, Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno frowned.

"Ryuzaki-chan gomenasai but me and Eiji-senpai have to go." Momo said. "Nya amd you Ochibi better remember something." Kikumaru said. "I'm doing the best I can." Ryoma glared at him. "Same old Echizen." Momo said.

"See you next time senpai-tachi." Sakuno waved them a final goodbye. "Ja, senpai-tachi..." Ryoma said. "A-anou, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno called his attention.

"Nande Ryuzaki?" he asked. "A-about your older sister, Hikaru-san." she stuttered a bit. "What's with her?" he asked as he saw Sakuno's blush. "Is she going to be mad at me?" she asked innocently with a tinge of worriedness in her chocolate orbs.

"Why would she be mad at you?" Ryoma asked as he held Sakuno's right hand. "B-because I-I a-am a part of your p-past..." she said. "I guess so, but you're a part of my future now so no need to worry." he replied. Sakuno smiled and hugged him.

"A-arigato Ryoma-kun." she said. "for what?" he asked. "for making me feel better." she answered. "Ne Ryuzaki, I'm sorry for just leaving you like that." he frowned.

"Ryoma-kun it's not your fault." she said. "I can't even remember how did I have a memory loss, I just woke in the hospital and Hikaru-nee-san with me."

"We've been apart for almost ten years Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno sighed. "I want to know what happened in your life in those years."she puffed like a chibi. "My life has been boring, all I did was to study nee-san didn't allowed me to join any sports club." he said.

"Then why didn't you join a non-sports club?" she asked. "I tried but I got bored, so I just decided to read books instead." he smiled sheepeeshly. "I guess even without your memories you're still Ryoma-kun." she smiled. "maybe..."

"A-anou Ryoma-kun it's about lunch time already and I'm the chef scheduled for today's lunch." Sakuno said. "Okay, so you need to go to your work, I'll drive you there." he said. "Thanks." she muttered, They went out and rode his car. He drove for about twenty minuets until they reached Sakuno's working place.

"A-anou, see you later Ryoma-kun." she gave him a peck in the cheek just like what she does back in junior high. "Ryuzaki just call me after your work." he said with a smirk. "Hai." she smiled and left.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ma'am we looked everything about the background of that girl." a woman in black said. "Ryuzaki Sakuno." Hikaru muttered.

"She spent her junior and senior high school days in Seigaku." the woman said as she read the leather manuscript. "She's the tennis coach's grand daughter." her eyes widen." she spent her college in..." the woman was cut off.

"Enough." she said. "That information was enough for me." she smiled and gave her spy an envelope with a large sum of money. "Arigato Ma'am." she bowed and left.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip in her cup of tea. "That girl is definitely a bitch." she said as she clenched her fist.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ryoma went back in the office to finish the file that he was about to submit next week. He was surprised to see his 'step' sister inside the office.

"Nee-san." he muttered as he saw her. "Ritsuka-chan, you look like you saw a ghost." she smiled, definitely a fake one. "Iie, you just surprised me, I didn't expect you to be here." he smiled.

"You don't need to expect me, I can go here whenever I like." she said as she walked closer to him. "What are you talking about nee-san?" he asked.

She laughed a bit, "I'm only kidding!" she giggled. "That's a scary joke nee-san, don't do it again." he said. "Ne, did you already had lunch?" she asked. "Not yet." he answered. "Why don't we go in a restaurant, I didn't eat Italian food for a long time." she grabbed him. "Oi, chotto matte nee-san, I still need to do this." he stared at the layout.

"T-that thing, don't mind! I'll ask an extension for that." she smiled. "Hikaru-nee-san." he shoved as he followed her.

They went in an obviously high class Italian restaurant. It was extremely big, and lightened chandeliers and silk matresses were everywhere. "What can you say about this place?" she asked. "It's nice." he simply answered.

"Yare yare, is that all you can say after I worked hard to decorate this place." she made a face and smiled afterwards. "Hontou?" he asked. "Do you think I'm lying?" she glared at him, "I was just kidding nee-san." he said while sweatdropped.

Hikaru ordered fettuccini, while Ryoma simply ordered a plain pasta, he doesn't like western food at all he prefers japanese food but he got used to it since Hikaru loves western food, Ryoma sighed as he looked at her sister.

"That was delicious." she said before she wiped using a piece of imported silk. (it's expensive and she just used it like tissue) "Ritsuka-chan how about scheduling you in a marriage interview." she grinned while Ryoma choked.

"Yadda, zetai yadda!" he refused. "Onegai, do it for your beloved sister." she used her puppy eyed technique. "Fine, but only this time." he said.

"The girl's name is Miyu Sato, she's the daughter of Takeru Sato the owner of a famous tourist agency here in the country. She's smart and talented, she can play the piano very well and she has proper breeding, you two would probably make a good couple." Hikaru smiled.

"When will this... marriage interview happen..." he asked annoyed at his sister's swift decision. "Tomorrow." she smiled again. "NANI!" he panicked.

After that he decided to cancel his date with Sakuno. His sister wouldn't let him off easily.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ryoma stood with Hikaru waiting for this Miyu girl to arrive. After a few minuets of waiting she finally arrived. She was a girl with blonde hair, she absolutely look cute.

"Sato-san." Hikaru greeted her. "Nice seeing you Hikaru-san." she said as she bowed just like how fine ladies do. "He's my younger brother, Ritsuka." she pointed at Ryoma.

"Nice to meet you." she blushed. "Nice to meet you too." he simply answered. "I guess you two should talk more about yourselves this lunch." Hikaru said.

"But where nee-san?" Ryoma asked. "Oh we're here." Hikaru smiled. "In this place?" Ryoma asked. Oh boy this is trouble. The marriage interview will be done on the restaurant where Sakuno was working.

"Is this coincidence?" he asked himself.

**OWARI**

Pls. review ONEGAI! and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	9. Marriage Interview

Hi Minna, it's me again Miyuki Meiru updating! Thanks for all who greeted me Merry Christmas! and also I appreciated all of those who reviewed in my previous chapter!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

And yeah, I still don't know when can I update this story again, maybe I can update again by the last week of January. After the Christmas break I have exams to take. Please pray for me to get high marks.

And also I'm starting to like the anime Fullmetal Alchemist! for all of those who read FMA fics please recommend good fanfics for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

"Nee-san, are you sure about this place?" Ryoma asked Hikaru who was playing innocent. "Why is there a problem about this place?" she asked. "I-it's just t-that there are many restaurants that could..." he was cut off.

"There's no problem in this, besides did you just forgot that 'we' actually own this place?" she smiled, definitely a lust smile. "Miyu-chan, is this place okay with you?" she asked, "Hai." Miyu said with a nod. Ryoma shrugged, he just doesn't like the idea, he was worrying about Sakuno.

"Now I should take my leave." she said. "Ritsuka-chan don't let anything bad happen to Miyu-chan." Hikaru said before she left the two.

"Ritsuka-san." Miyu smiled, she was indeed a cute girl. But Ryoma will never fall for her, he knew it from the start. He doesn't want to hurt Sakuno again. He would rather die than to see her lonely tears again.

"Come on." the girl said while holding his hand. What was she doing? that was inside Ryoma's mind. He followed the girl unconsciously, hoping Sakuno isn't the assigned chef. He scanned the place looking for Sakuno, he slapped his forehead of course if he'd look for Sakuno then it should be in the kitchen.

Ryoma chose the farthest table from the kitchen. He felt like he was cheating on Sakuno. He was silent again for a couple of seconds.

And there he saw Sakuno, staring at him and the other girl.

"Ritsuka-san, what are your hobbies?" Miyu asked. Ryoma stared at her and answered "Tennis." he said simply and avoid the girl's stare. He remembered that he doesn't mind other girls except Sakuno. He doesn't even care if he saw a girl crying but if that girl is Sakuno, he'll don't know what to do.

"So Ritsuka-kun is into sports." Miyu said as she lean closer to Ryoma. He tried to ignore the girl. "Sato-san would you please shut up." he said a bit irritated. He wouldn't mind if this girl ran away from him, she's not Sakuno anyway.

**o0o**

Sakuno's P.O.V

I was about to enter the kitchen but I saw a horrible sight. Ryoma-kun with another girl and it looks like a date. I checked my phone to see if he left any messages for me, but there's none. I stood still as if I am a rock. I was unable to move, it was the feeling ten years ago when Ryoma-kun left me without saying any word. I was familiar and used to this feeling, and I never expected to feel it again.

After a couple of seconds, I was finally able to move. I sobbed, I was stunned to realize that tears were forming in the corner of my eye. I wiped it instantly and ran into the restroom.

"Ritsuka-san, what are your hobbies?" Miyu asked. Ryoma stared at her and answered "Tennis." he said simply and avoid the girl's stare. He remembered that he doesn't mind other girls except Sakuno. He doesn't even care if he saw a girl crying but if that girl is Sakuno, he'll don't know what to do.

"So Ritsuka-kun is into sports." Miyu said as she lean closer to Ryoma. He tried to ignore the girl. "Sato-san would you please shut up." he said a bit irritated. He wouldn't mind if this girl ran away from him, she's not Sakuno anyway.

**o0o**

Sakuno ran until she reached the restroom. She was crying until another girl went inside. Sakuno stopped sobbing when she saw her, she was the girl who was with Ryoma. Sakuno was curious why was she sad. Did Ryoma do such a thing that made her upset? Sakuno asked herself.

"A-anou, here." Sakuno gave her a handkerchief. "Arigato." the girl said as she received Sakuno's handkerchief. "Would you mind if I asked you what happened?" Sakuno said while the other girl stared at her. "Just a failed marriage interview." she sobbed.

'Marriage Interview' Sakuno thought. "Oh." she sighed. "What about you, why are you here?" Miyu asked. "N-nothing i-in particular." she shrugged.

"I feel like I'm an idiot to agree in this kind of interview." she sobbed again. "Why?"

"I don't know why." she suddenly paused. "A-anou..." Sakuno hesistated to continue. "D-do you l-like h-him?" she asked while stuttering and controlling her tears. "N-no." Miyu wiped another tear. Sakuno felt a pang of guilt.

"I see." Sakuno frowned.

"But I know I shouldn't be treated like this, he could just tell me if he likes another girl." Miyu sobbed. "Ryuzaki-san right?" the girl stared at Sakuno's chocolate orbs.

"H-how did y-you know my name?" Sakuno asked in confusion. "I know that Ritsuka-san likes you, not just like but I knew it, he loved you." she said. "How did you know?" Sakuno asked. "T-that me, and him..."

"It's easy when I noticed his reaction when he saw you, and when you ran he was mad at me." Miyu frowned. "I'm sorry Ryuzaki-san, I didn't know I might destroy your relationship, that's the reason why I'm crying and besides..." she suddenly paused.

"Besides what?" Sakuno asked.

"I think Hikaru-san doesn't like you." Miyu stated. Sakuno felt like time stopped. "I didn't do anything to her." Sakuno sobbed a bit.

"This marriage interview is just a set up." Miyu said. "Why is she mad at me?"

"I just don't know why she doesn't like you." the girl avoided Sakuno's stare. "But Ryuzaki-san don't give up, I know someday she'll accept you."

"You could just call me Sakuno, by the way I still don't know your name." Sakuno said. "Miyu, My name is Miyu Sato, just call me Miyu." she smiled. "A-arigato, Miyu-chan." Sakuno said.

"For what?"

"For making me feel better, a while ago I really thought Ryo...ah... Ritsuka-kun is cheating on me." Sakuno said.

"You're welcome, Sakuno-chan."

**o0o**

The two girls went outside of the restroom and went into the table where Ryoma was waiting. He was surprised when the two girls were walking in his direction, he was stunned because he saw Sakuno with this Mi... He forgot her name already.

"A-anou R-ritsuka-kun." Sakuno said. It's been a while since she called him that name. He was used to 'Ryoma-kun' he looked at the other girl and logic came into his mind.

"Hai." he looked at her. "Miyu-chan." Sakuno stared at Miyu. "Gomenasai, Ritsuka-san." she bowed. "I didn't mean to be annoying and don't worry I explained everything to Sakuno-chan." she smiled.

The girl stood up. "I think I should leave now." she smiled at the couple. "And Ritsuka-san just tell Hikaru-san that the interview went well." she smiled at him before she left.

"She's really a kind girl." Sakuno smiled. "She acts like a sensitive brat for me." Ryoma frowned. "She's not like that." Sakuno was serious in her tone. "She cries easily, how can I marry a woman like her?" Ryoma smirked, how he loved teasing his girlfriend.

"So you actually plan to marry her, and also she cried because she thought she destroyed our relationship." Sakuno was mad. "N-no, hey don't take that seriously." Ryoma smiled innocently while Sakuno was still furious.

"I also cry easily but I guess that was only before." Sakuno glared at him. "I said I was just kidding." Ryoma protested.

Sakuno stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "H-hey." Ryoma followed. She was already behind the door. "Oi Ryuzaki." Sakuno opened the door again.

"Unauthorized personnel are not allowed here." she glared at him. Ryoma sensed this was trouble, he underestimated Sakuno, he just proved she was much more tough than before. He sighed at the idea. He realized that the present Sakuno was much different, she wasn't the wobbly hips he used to teach tennis before.

But still there were things that doesn't change. He smirked. "I guess I'll just wait for you to finish your duty." he said.

"And by the way MIYAZAKI-SAN I'll stay here until the restaurant closes, you can still find another girl who cries easily that you can marry." Sakuno slammed the door.

Ryoma was dumbstrucked. "I guess she changed a lot." he muttered. "Does she have that time of the month?"

**o0o**

Sakuno kept her word. She really stayed in the kitchen until the restaurant closed, she even volunteered to help in cleaning the utensils so that she'll take longer time. She was really taking her time on purpose. She laughed that maybe Ryoma was waiting for her in the house or he'll come to pick her up.

"Ryuzaki-san, are you really sure that it's okay if you're the last one to leave?" Kiyo asked. (Incase you forgot, Kiyo is the manager of the restaurant where Sakuno was working.)

"Hai." she smiled. It took her another thirty minutes to clean the kitchen and to lock the cabinets. She even double checked it. It was already late when Sakuno went out of the kitchen. She was surprised to see Ryoma in the table where he was sitting a few hours ago.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno muttered, she was surprised that he waited for her. She stared for a couple of seconds, she realized that he was asleep.

Sakuno walked quietly. She blushed, Ryoma looks so cute especially when sleeping. Sakuno touched his cheek, she smiled.

"Ryu..zaki..." he muttered, Sakuno smiled a bit, she realized he was dreaming about her. "Ryoma-kun wake up." Sakuno shook him gently.

He slowly opened his eyes, and stared at Sakuno. "Ryuzaki." he muttered. "A-anou are you waiting here since..." Sakuno paused, if he really waited, he was here doing nothing for almost six hours. Sakuno sighed, he must be tired of waiting.

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said. "Sorry for what?" he asked. "f-for taking so long, I didn't know you were still here." she frowned. Sakuno was surprised when he suddenly hugged her. "I thought you're mad at me." he said weakly.

"I just lost my temper." she smiled. "Sorry." he said. "You don't need to apologize Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said. "A-anou did you have dinner already?" Sakuno asked.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't even had lunch." he said. "Wait I saw food served in your table a while ago." Sakuno shrugged. "I didn't eat it, when you went in the kitchen I just felt like not eating."

"Eh, so what if I decided to ignore you for one week." Sakuno smiled. "I guess I'll do nothing but sleep, sleeping is my hobby anyway." he replied.

"Maybe OVERsleeping is your real hobby Ryoma-kun." She giggled, he smiled. "So if I really ignored you for one week you'll hibernate for one week???" she asked.

"Hai." he answered. "It will kill me." he continued, Sakuno smiled sheepeeshly, Ryoma never accepted losing before, but this time he lose to a weak girl. Sakuno was his weakpoint anyway.

"Let's have dinner." Sakuno smiled. "Hai." he replied, with a smirk in his lips.

**o0o**

"Sou ka, so the marriage interview plan failed." Hikaru said as she talked to one of her spies. "I guess I have to switch on my plan B."

"You still have a plan B, just quit it Hikaru let your brother live his own life." Yuki said. "Yadda." Hikaru was stubborn.

"What's plan B?"

"It's about time to contact that person." she said with an evil smile. "Who?" Yuki asked.

"Soujiro Ace." that was her reply. (Incase you forgot again, Ace is Sakuno's ex-boyfriend)

* * *

**OWARI!**

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope I receive reviews to motivate me to update this story through out the whole year! and yeah! Sakuno's birthday is on January 14...

MIYUKI


	10. An Enchanting Birthday Gift

Hi Minna it's me Miyuki Meiru, updating again! Hope I get reviews for this chapter! Thanks for the heart-warming reviews that all of you sent for my previous chapter!

Sorry for the late update, I'm just soooo happy that my exams were already finished, but I still have some problems, the results. Wish me luck everybody.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi konomi does.

* * *

"Soujiro Ace." Hikaru muttered. "So who's he?" Yuki asked. "He's that bitch's ex-boyfriend." Hikaru said as she clenched her fist. "H-hikaru a-are you p-planning to?" Yuki suddenly stopped when she realized Hikaru's plan.

"That guy is stupid enough to do anything just to be a marketing director." she said. "S-so this is w-what they call bribery?" Yuki asked.

"Nope, this is what they call equivalent trade." she smiled. (I just got equivalent trade from Fullmetal Alchemist) "Ah."

"So he'll return to that girl?" Yuki asked. "Hai, that girl would probably choose Soujiro-kun than my brother." she said.

"Do you really want to hurt your brother?" Yuki stared at her. "No, that's why I'm doing this in order to protect him besides there are so many girls that can replace that bitch."

"And what if your plan will backfire?"

"That will never happen.'

"Who knows? Karma does exist Hikaru."

* * *

"You're doing good these past days Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said. "Ah." he sighed. "You did well in your match with Momo-senpai."

"I guess I'm improving and remembering already my former self." he said as he continued his paperwork. "What is that Ryoma-kun?"

"This it's a report for the upcoming meeting." he saimply replied. "I guess you're busy." Sakuno frowned. "Not really." he replied seeing her disappointment.

"A-anou, are you busy tonight?" she asked. "Maybe." he simply replied. "Okay then Ryoma-kun." she continued staring at him. She wondered if he forgot what date is today. She frowned again at the tought of Ryoma forgetting his girlfriend's birthday.

Ryoma smirked, of course he wouldn't dare to forget Sakuno's birthday. He was thinking what she would like the best.

snow

That's it.

Sakuno was playing with her hair. Pulling it and putting it into braids. Ryoma stared at her disappointed face. He smirked again.

"Ryuzaki." he started.

"Hai Ryoma-kun." she looked at him. "Come with me." he said dragging the poor girl in the car. "C-chotto R-ryoma-kun w-where are we going?" she asked.

"Just wait." he said, the trip lasted for about thirty minutes. Until they finally stopped. It was a plain warehouse, it looks so old and dark.

"Where are we?" Sakuno asked. "Follow me." he said, Sakuno leaned closer to Ryoma. She was obviously afraid. Afraid of what? the dark. Ryoma held her right hand, as he felt Sakuno's uneasiness.

"Don't be afraid Ryuzaki." he smirked as he put his coat around Sakuno's slender shoulders. He felt her shivering with cold.

Until they finally entered. Sakuno was delighted to see snow. "Happy Birthday Ryuzaki." he smirked and gave her a kiss. "Ryoma-kun."

"Arigato." she cried. "Why are you crying, didn't you like my present?" he asked. "I love your present Ryoma-kun, I'm just happy."

Sakuno ran like a kid in the snow while Ryoma was staring at her. "The snow really gives Ryuzaki some kind of inner energy." he sighed, and surprised when a snowball hit his face. Ryuzaki Sakuno laughed.

"Why you!" Sakuno ran when Ryoma threw a snowball at her. Sakuno was hit in the face with a snow ball. "Mou, Ryoma-kun still has a good aim." she pouted.

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki." he smirked as he threw another snowball. Sakuno threw another one back at him, so to cut it short they had a snow ball fight.

"Mou Ryoma-kun." she sighed, "Are you tired Ryuzaki?" he asked while staring at the poor girl resting in his arms. "N-no not yet." she smiled.

He smirked, gently giving Sakuno a hug.

"Arigato Ryoma-kun." she smiled. "This is the best birthday ever."

"You're welcome Ryuzaki." he replied. "A-anou obaa-chan said that she'll ask some investigators to find your parents, it seems that they chose to live in a more private place." Sakuno said.

"I should be the one thanking you Ryuzaki." Ryoma said. "No need to do that." Sakuno shook her head as she rubbed her temples.

"Thanks for the gift Ryoma-kun." she said. "I just want to ask why you gave me this kind of gift?" she asked. "I noticed that you're upset because the snow already stopped, and the remaining ones are starting to melt." he replied.

"I really like the snow because it reminds me my mom and somebody special." she replied.

"Somebody special huh." he said, feeling jealousy for this special person she was talking about. "A-anou he's some kind of my childhood friend, he alwasy play with me but one day he said goodbye to me."

"So it's a boy." Ryoma said. "Hai." she nodded. "Why did he said goodbye to you?"

"Why are you so interested Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno grinned as she noticed the presence of jealousy. _Evil_, Ryoma thought. "Che, betsuni."

"He said that his mom is assigned in another job in abroad." she answered. "And what is so special in him?" he asked.

"He's so sweet and kind to me, he always help me when I fall or stumble in the snow." she replied as she stared at Ryoma. "And it's embarassing to admit that he is actually my first love." Sakuno thought it's already payback time.

"Hn."

"Are you mad Ryoma-kun?" she asked looking the most innocent smile she can give, _definitely evil_, Ryoma sighed.

"No." he simply responded. "You're jealous." Sakuno smiled and giggled. "No." he said.

"Ne, Ryuzaki you know I'm selfish right." he said. "You're a brat Ryoma-kun." she giggled again. "I don't need to share you with anybody right?" he asked, and he was definitely smirking.

"Mou." Sakuno's cheeks puffed in chibi. "Sure Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled.

"It's already this late?" Sakuno said as she checked the time. "I guess it's time to go home already." he said as he carried Sakuno bridal style.

"H-hey." she complained. "You're unexpectedly heavy." he smirked. "Are you telling me I'm fat?" she asked in an irritated tone. "I didn't said that, but I guess you could decipher the meaning." he smirked. Sakuno giggled.

* * *

"A-anou Thanks for tonight Ryoma-kun." Sakuno gave him a peck in the cheek. "I love you, Ryuzaki." he said before he left a happily smiling Sakuno.

Sakuno went inside, after a few minutes she heard another doorbell. She thought it was Ryoma but fate isn't in her side. It was Ace, damn that Soujiro Ace.

"A-ace." Sakuno stuttered, then closed the door. "Sakuno." he yelled. "Open the door." he said. "No." Sakuno yelled back. "I don't even want to see you again." she sobbed, remembering what Ace did to her.

"I just want to talk." he said. Sakuno unconsciously opened the door. "So now talk." she said. "I was too stupid not to realize how important you are to me." he paused, "Sakuno I'm sorry for all those things that I said, I take those back, I'm sorry for calling you a worthless klutz."

Sakuno was crying, she once loved Ace, but that love was only a compensation for Ryoma. But here he is asking everything back to normal before she and Ryoma crossed paths again.

"Ace, I don't know what to say." she sobbed, "I'm really sorry Sakuno." he said before pulling Sakuno in a hug. "You hurt me badly Ace."

"That's why I'm sorry." he said. "I want you back."

"I'm sorry too Ace but that can't be possible." she replied. "Why?" he asked. "Because Ryoma-kun already came back to me."

"That guy who left you and made your life miserable." Ace yelled at her. "Don't talk like you know him." Sakuno yelled.

"That guy who threw you out of his life for ten years and now he's back!" Ace was furious. "Ace! Shut up Ryoma-kun was involved in some accident and he lost his memories!" Sakuno yelled as she sobbed.

"So you believe him?What if all of those were lies he just made up in order to get you again." he said. "L-lies, it can't be." Sakuno cried.

"Sakuno, I'm the one who helped you remember, please forgive me because I still love you."

"But you only care about money and promotion." she sobbed, "You hurt me because of that." (Remember the vase she broke when she visited Ace's workplace which happen's to be Hikaru's company.)

"I was only thinking of my future, and your future, the two of us."he said. "So please, Sakuno forgive me."

"I don't know." the poor girl replied.

"Give me another chance, I promise I'll prove you I'm better than him."

"I don't know." she sobbed again.

"Sakuno..."

"..."

"Sakuno, you dreamed about a normal life without him right?" Ace held her wrist.

"Let me go Ace." she struggled.

"Sakuno, tell me that you love me."

"..."

"Sakuno..."

"..."

"That guy can't make you happy, I knew him he's my boss, he can't be trusted, he'll just hurt you more and leave you again."

"..."

"Believe me Sakuno, you knew me."

"..."

"Sakuno, I still want you to be with me no matter what."

"..."

"So please think about it, and please give me a chance to prove myself."

"..."

"Sakuno!"

"Fine!" she slammed the door and that night she cried, all alone.

* * *

Ace dialed a number in his phone. "It's me." he said.

"So what happened?" Hikaru asked. "She still hasn't gave up on him." he replied.

"I have a new plan." Ace said. "All we need to do is to make him hurt Sakuno."

"I'll take care of it." Hikaru replied, "By the way I'll send the money to you tomorrow." She hang up.

* * *

**OWARI**

At last an update! Please read and review! Don't be afraid! This is surely a RYOSAKU fic! I would never let anybody end up with Sakuno except Ryoma! xD

See you again soon Minna! keep reading!

Miyuki


	11. A Melody from the Past

It kinda took me a lot of time to type this chapter. I'm glad I made it. Sorry if this chapter is kinda difficult to understand. xD

Minna, Thanks for supporting this story and me as the writer, this story is actually going to end soon. Maybe after five chapters then BOOM. xD I'm gonna start a new story, that story has been floating in my mind for how many days. After this story please read my other one, I still don't know when I can post it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

"S-sakuno..." Ace paused, "I love you." Sakuno was surprised at his sudden confession. She was silent, tears were starting to fall down her pinkish cheeks. She was startled, confused and lost. But all of those were gone at this very moment. For the first time again in her dull life, she felt calmness.

"I-i d-don't know w-what t-to say Soujiro-kun." she stuttered trying to avoid his gaze. "J-just s-say yes Sakuno-chan.' he plead.

"Y-yes." she said. Ace hugged her out of happiness, but also for the first time she felt a bad omen, a really bad one. She wasn't happy and she can't figure out why. She was desperate, yes and she admitted it. But at this very moment all she knew was, letting Ace to be a part of her life was a big mistake.

Sakuno snapped out of it, Ace's confession was nothing compared to Ryoma-kun.

KRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!

"Oh it's already morning..." Sakuno yawned and sat in her bed, she had a dream it was a flashback many years ago. She sighed, and finally stood up. Sakuno went in the kitchen and cooked her breakfast. She prepared a toast, and made an omelet.

"Mou, what a weird daystart." she said to herself, as she started to eat. Sakuno took a shower and grabbed her handbag. Today was Tuesday and the day that she really needed to get up earlier than usual, she was the assigned chef for breakfast and those who were assigned for breakfast were the ones taking up more efforts. First of all there's a hotel above Sakuno's workplace, those people staying there won't go far to have a breakfast they would usually choose the nearest place.

Sakuno was surprised to feel the presence of somebody and there she saw Ace obviously waiting for her. Sakuno tried to avoid him, "Sakuno-chan, we need to talk please." Ace held her hand. "Sorry but I need to get to work." she hoped that excuse might work. "No need to rush Sakuno, you still have an hour to waste." Ace smirked. "That guy isn't here to drop you off to work what an irresponsible bastard." Ace cursed. "Ryoma-kun just loves to oversleep." Sakuno sighed.

"S-so you still remember my schedule." Sakuno said, "Of course." he replied. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked. "Sakuno, did you ever truly loved me?" he asked, Sakuno stared at him wide eyed. "I thought I might be able to love you Ace, but I had a hard time learning it, until I finally accepted you." she paused. "but still you broke my trust." she replied.

"But why did you forgive him, that ass." he cursed Ryoma for loving Sakuno. She was teary eyed, "b-because R-ryoma-kun is the one I truly loved." she wiped the forming tears in her chocolate orbs. "B-but Sakuno, he left you he was even worse than I am."

"No, that's not true." Sakuno protested. "Ryoma-kun never left me, I always feel him in here." she pointed her heart. "How about me Sakuno? would you still give me another chance to prove myself." Ace bowed. "I d-don't know."

"Please Sakuno..." he bowed lower. "Ace." she doesn't know what to do. "Mou, fine do whatever you want." she ran, and left Ace alone.

Ace opened his phone and sent a voice message to Hikaru. "Plan A completed." he smiled, obviously a fake one.

* * *

"Why was my heart beating so fast? Why am I nervous?" Sakuno asked herself. "Mou, I love Ryoma-kun, I love Ryoma-kun, I love Ryoma-kun!!!" she repeated it like some kind of toungue twister. "Ryoma-kun..." she stopped ranting.

"Hey Ryuzaki-san, what are you doing in there?" Nadeshiko asked. (Well, Nadeshiko is just a co-worker of Sakuno.) "N-nothing, Nadeshiko-san." Sakuno said. "And who's this Ryoma-kun you're talking about? is he your boyfriend?" She grinned.

"S-somekinda like that." she said. "I'm really happy for you Ryuzaki-san! after you broke up with that Ace jerk at last you find your real true love!" she smiled like an insane woman in the street, "N-nadeshiko-san, you're really a mellodramatic woman." Sakuno smiled. "We still got a lot of time, why don't you give me the full details!" she was hyper. "Hai." Sakuno was sweatdropped, she knew she could trust Nadeshiko so she told her the whole story.

"I should make a book out of your love story Ryuzaki-san! OMG! This is what they call serendipity and true love! What a nice story! this would make me good fortune! I Nadeshiko Tsujumi an aspiring novelist would tell the whole world how complex a woman's love life is! This would give men the idea how a woman feels! This is soooo wonderful, that Ryoma guy actually came back to you after ten years! This is really love! I should first create a draft out of this! Wow and I'll make that Ace jerk suffer!..." she continued blabbing, until Kiyo their manager entered the room.

"What happened to Nadeshiko-san?" she asked as she stared at Nadeshiko who was still blabbing about her soon to be published novel. "She just had an extra tablespoon of sugar added on her coffee." Sakuno sighed. "This is a big problem if Nadeshiko-chan can't function properly." Kiyo sighed.

"O-okay, start to work." Kiyo ordered, Sakuno first took out the ingredients from the refrigerator. She sliced the vegetables and passed it to Nadeshiko. "Nadeshiko-san here." Sakuno gave her the bowl. "Arigato." she said, still hyperventilating at her wild scheme earlier.

"Ryuzaki-san, can you please pass me that teflon pan in the cabinet." Nadeshiko asked Sakuno who was the nearest. "Hai." she said, before reaching the top shelf. "Ryuzaki-san, can you do me a favor?" Nadeshiko walked towards her and put her hands on Sakuno's shoulders.

"W-what k-kind of f-favor, N-nadeshiko-chan?" she stuttered, well Nadeshiko is a bit too energetic today. "Please introduce me to Ryoma-kun." she said. "Eh" Sakuno was confused, "Why do you need to do that?" she asked, "I want to do it for my upcoming novel!" she grinned, a sly grin that caused Sakuno to shiver. "O-okay, Ryoma-kun would pick me here anyway." Sakuno sighed, Nadeshiko was a year younger than her so basically she's the senpai and senpais always look out for their kouhais right.

* * *

"I can't wait to meet your boyfriend, Ryuzaki-san." Nadeshiko jumped, she reminds Tomoka that's why she can't refuse her. "Maybe he's busy, he has a lot of work recently." she paused, "And Nadeshiko-san please call me Sakuno not Ryuzaki."

"Are you okay with that Ryuzaki-san?" Nadeshiko asked, "I told you, call me Sakuno." she smiled. "Arigato Sakuno-san!"

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called, "Ryuzaki!" he replied while staring at her being accompanied by a certain black haired woman, "Hajimemashite, I'm Tsujumi Nadeshiko Sakuno-san's co-worker." she bowed, "Echizen Ryoma." he simply said.

"Echizen-san?" she asked, "You're Ryuzaki's friend right then call me Ryoma." he smirked, "Hai, Thanks Ryoma-san." she bowed again.

"Nadeshiko-san wanted to meet you Ryoma-kun." Sakuno blushed, "So all of those Sakuno-san said about you were true, she really must like you a lot she even blushed and smiled while talking about you." Nadeshiko smiled, "D-don't tell him w-what I said Nadeshiko-san." Sakuno pleaded while Ryoma smirked.

"He's your boyfriend, he has the right to know what you think about him!" Nadeshiko skipped, "So what was Ryuzaki saying about me?" Ryoma asked innocently, he just loved teasing his girlfriend, he smirked upon seeing Sakuno's madly blushing face. At least Nadeshiko isn't as annoying as Osakada Tomoka, Ryoma thought she has some uses.

"She was saying that she was in love with you when you saved her in the train, and especially when you..." she was cut off. "Can you please keep those things as secrets, please maybe I could tell Ryoma-kun all of those hmmm... someday..." Sakuno blushed.

"Ihhh! When? By the time you got married and have kids..." she hissed sarcastically. Sakuno was jawdropped while Ryoma was smirking, "So Ryuzaki's certainly gonna marry me." he smirked again, "Of course!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Oh I guess you two have to go off somewhere in private, well I gotta go! See you around Ryoma-san! Ja Mata Sakuno-san!" she said before leaving while Ryoma and Sakuno were still sweatdropped.

"She's a little weird." Ryoma sighed, while staring at Sakuno who was recovering from that unexpected moment, "R-ryoma-kun..." Sakuno stuttered a bit.

"I-i d-don't know i-if I still need t-to t-tell you this." she was trembling, she felt her lips shaking but if she didn't tell him, she knows he'll get mad.

"A-ace-kun..." she was confused and hesitant. Ryoma's eyes widened in disbelief. "H-he w-wants me b-back..." Sakuno was teary eyed. "I w-was..."

There was silence, it was unusual for both of them to be this silent. It wasn't an ordinary silence it was something more.

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno cried again.

"That bastard!" Ryoma cursed, "Ryoma-kun..."

Using all her strenght, she tried to stop him. "It's okay Ryoma-kun..." she hugged him. There was silence again.

"Gomenasai Ryuzaki." he said and hugged her back. "I trust you." he said, "I trust you too Ryoma-kun."

"And I want to know more about that 'train accident' Tsujumi was talking about." Ryoma grinned while Sakuno blushed.

"Mou, it's just that y-you a-actually saved me from t-those bullies." she stuttered a bit, "Ah Sou ka..." he smiled, "Then what happened next?" he asked.

"We met again, at the school you were having a match with Momo-senpai that time, but it seems that you already forgot my name." she sighed, Ryoma gulped.

"Am I really that dense?" he asked, while Sakuno giggled. "Would you be mad if I say yes?" she asked, Ryoma frowned.

"Yes Ryoma-kun, you're totally dense." she giggled again, "You even said my cooking was Mada mada dane." she giggled again. "I can't believe I told you that, your cooking is the best Ryuzaki."

"Thanks." she smiled.

* * *

Sakuno recalled what happened yesterday, it was a bit rough. First Ace came and bugged her, then some wild schemes with Nadeshiko, long hours of work and a story telling session with Ryoma.

Today Sakuno decided to make a bentou for Ryoma, just like what she did back in junior high. She combed her hair and braided it, it grew a few inches longer.

She stepped outside of the taxi, she stood up infront of the huge building. There were several changes, today she'll be coming back here but it was for somebody else.

It was for somebody she truly loved.

"Ryoma-kun."

She entered without hesitation. "You can do it Sakuno." she said to herself.

"Sakuno...I knew you would come." Ace said.

"I didn't come for you." she replied. "Don't trust him Sakuno, he'll hurt you." Ace warned her, "Non-sense." she said before she ran towards Ryoma's office.

"foolish girl." Ace muttered while dialing Hikaru's number. "Are you sure that Ellie girl can do it?" he asked. "of course she needs money the desperates can't choose." Hikaru said.

* * *

Ryoma was in the office waiting for Sakuno, who called a few minutes ago. Then he heard a knock. "Come in." he said in a bored tone.

A blonde woman in a mini skirt and a tanktop entered. "Sumimasen..."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, "I'm Ellie McDowelle." she smiled, "I'm..."

"I knew it already, Ritsuka Miyazaki." she smiled. "Gomenasai my japanese accent doesn't sound nice."

"It's okay." he replied, "I'm actually a model and I need you to do something for me." she said. "Something?" he asked. "Hai."

The girl stepped closer to Ryoma she leaned forward and kissed him in the lips, he wasn't able to move, he felt paralyzed due to shock.

"Sorry Ryoma-kun I was knocking, I got worried when you didn't open..." Sakuno was surprised, her boyfriend kissing another girl and she looks much hotter and sexier than her. "the door..." she stopped.

"Miyazaki-san, I'm sorry if I disturbed you and your girlfriend while you're doing something." Then she ran. "Ryuzaki!" Ryoma called her name.

"You bitch!" Ryoma scowled and glared at her before running after Sakuno. The girl smiled and sent a message through her phone. 'Job finished Hikaru-san'

* * *

"Ryuzaki!" he yelled, "Let's talk, please let me explain." Ryoma plead, Sakuno suddenly stopped. Her face was wet because the tears. "Ace was right." she muttered. "I'm worthless."

"No, you're not." he said. "I am, because I let you enter my life for the second time." she sobbed. "I thought I trusted you already Ryoma-kun."

"I swear I didn't do that on purpose she was the one who..." he was cut off. "I hate you!" she said before she ran again. "I don't want to see you again."

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma grabbed her wrist, "Let me go!" she yelled, "Ryuzaki, please listen to me."

"Why would I listen to a person who can't even call me my real name!" she sobbed, Ryoma was speechless. Sakuno took the chance to run.

Ryoma kept on following her. _'Sou ka this was the way...like what happened that night, I was about to... yeah go to Ryuzaki's place then it hit me pretty badly... car accident!'_ he thought as the scenes were flashing. _'That time... I was about to leave anyway... I remember everything... Seigaku... senpai-tachi... tennis... okaa-san, baka oyaji...karupin...'_

Then everything was dark.

* * *

OWARI!

Thanks for all those reviews! Please review on this chapter. Don't worry, even though the title of this story is "A WALK TO REMEMBER" I swear nobody will die, Well I'll think about Hikaru.

And I want to inform everybody that this story is about to finish! Phew! Maybe five chapters more left. Don't worry, I'll start another RYOSAKU story soon! Hope you would still read it.

See you guys again!  
MIYUKI


	12. A Link into the Past

Mou, I updated again! This story is going to be finished very soon! maybe I over estimated five chapters. Well that depends on my mood.

Some parts of this chapter were taken from **"A Walk to Remember Christmas Special" **for those who still hadn't read it, please read it, that alternate story would make some parts of the succeeding chapters.

And yeah for the reviews, Thanks! that's all I can say! Well many of the readers hate Hikaru now, *sweatdrops* About the idea of letting her die... I still need to think about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryoma nor Sakuno even the entire anime series.

_

* * *

_

_"Why are you crying?" he asked._

_"I-i'm not c-crying Ryoma-kun." Sakuno replied. "Are you still worried about this?" he asked as he showed her his bandaged wrist. "Umm, hai." Sakuno nodded._

_"I told you I'm fine." he said. "A-anou I'm really sorry Ryoma-kun because I'm really a klutz." she was disappointed. "It's okay Ryuzaki and I don't care if you're a klutz." He replied with a smirk. "I really do love you Ryuzaki." he said as Sakuno blushed._

_"I believe you Ryoma-kun." she answered. She couldn't control her emotions, she hugged Ryoma and cried, he was a bit surprised when he felt her warmth especially when he saw her tears. "Now Ryuzaki, why are you crying?" he asked._

_"I-it's just that suddenly I felt that I will never see you again." she sobbed again, still hugging Ryoma. There was a bit disappointment in his face._

_"I would never leave you Ryuzaki." he paused. "Zutto..." he whispered._

* * *

He went home after making sure Sakuno would not have any troubles of going home. Ryoma was confused of her behavior, he was clueless about the reason why she was crying.

"Oi seishounen, be ready for the U.S Open and Rinko already enrolled you in a school in Los Angeles." Nanjirou grinned while reading another porn magazine.

"What are you talking about oyaji! I can't just leave Japan! just because of another stupid contest and a damn school!" Ryoma glared at his father. "Oi seishounen, you can't do anything I already entered your name, and since a lot of expectators demanded for you to join another Grand Slam tournament." Nanjirou grinned

"But Ryuzaki..." he muttered. "That old hags daughter, she's your girlfriend right, she'll understand somehow." His expression was unsatisfied, he loved Ryuzaki Sakuno but he has no choice but to leave. "Oyaji." he paused.

"I really can't leave Japan..." he said, "What are you talking about your life revolves around tennis, It's final you're going to return to America!"

"But..."

"No buts!" Nanjirou paused, "And you're leaving tomorrow so pack..."

Ryoma walked silently upstairs, for the first time he felt deep sadness. He was feeling guilty, he was about to leave and he kept it as a secret.

"Ryuzaki..." he muttered, "That leaves me no choice, I have to go back to America." he sighed while stuffing as bunch of clothes in his bag. "I must say Goodbye to Ryuzaki..." he muttered.

'Don't worry I'll go back here to be with you anyway...'

He went downstairs, "Ara Ryoma-san where are you going?" Nanako asked. "To Ryuzaki's place." he simply answered, "B-but dinner's about to be ready."

"Just let the bot this time." Nanjirou said, "He won't see that girl for a long time." Nanako stared at him.

Ryoma was already outside, heading for Ryuzaki's house, he was eager to see her. He thought that Sakuno would be mad at him but he was hoping that she could understand that this decision was hard on him too.

He saw a little girl about seven years old walking alone. The girl stared at him, "My m-mom..." she sobbed, "What?" Ryoma asked. "I'm lost..." she cried.

Ryoma sighed, he doesn't have time to bring a lost girl into a police station. "I have to talk to somebody important to me, so let's hurry up, we'll find your mom." he said, the girl smiled.

"What's your name?" Ryoma asked. "Jenny." she replied, "How about you nii-san?" she asked, "Ryoma." he simply answered.

"So that makes you as Ryoma-nii-san!" she smiled, "Somebody important?" she asked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Ryoma choked and blushed, "S-something like that..." he sighed. "Ah there's my mommy!" she smiled and ran. "Mama!" she called.

"Jenny-chan, I'm too worried!" her mom hugged her, "Daijobu mama! Ryoma-nii-san saved me!" she smiled. "Thank you for accompanying Jenny, by the way I'm Sakurazaki Kyouko.

"It's okay oba-san I'm Echizen Ryoma" Ryoma answered. "Mama, can I have some icecream?" she asked, "Of course Jenny how about you Echizen-kun?"

"N-no need to..." he was cut off, "Ryoma-nii-chan's gonna see his girlfriend today!" Jenny giggled while Ryoma blushed.

"Jenny, you shouldn't..." her mom interrupted, "Mama I'm going first!" she ran fast heading for the Pedestrian.

The car was fast and it was heading towards the little girl, "JEEEEENNNYYYY!" her mother screamed. Ryoma ran as fast as he could to reach the girl in the middle of the road. He managed to reach her in time, but it was late the car hit him the only thing he could do was to push her in the other side of the road.

He felt like flying as the car hit him. He felt numb at first but suddenly the pain strode him. He tried to breath, but he had a hard time.

"Ryoooomaaa-niii-chan!" Jenny shrieked and cried, "The kid!" he heard another shriek. "Hey check his breathing?" Another one said.

Ryoma was unaware of what is happenning. He was dizzy, "Don't give up kid!"he heard another voice said.

_Give up?_ he thought. Echizen Ryoma never gives up. He closed his eyes, but what if it's really the time to give up.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise..." he muttered before passing out.

_'Sou ka, I remember everything...'_

* * *

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes, he saw white walls and he realized that he was in a hospital. "Ouch..."he muttered as he slowly sat in the bed, he smelled blood. He felt a bandage in his forehead, and saw some blood.

"So you're awake?" Shinozu asked, "Shinozu..." he stared at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Ryuzaki is mad at me." he simply said as he stared at Shinozu's reaction. "What the hell happened?" her brown eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's all my fault... that stupid girl suddenly kissed me and Ryuzaki's watching the whole thing."he frowned. There was silence again, suddenly Shinozu poked him in the head, "You big big idiot! Of course Sakuno-chan would be mad or the worst she'll hate you."

"Fine, she already hated me."Ryoma glared at her, "H-hey d-don't be mad I know it's not your fault it's her fault, I mean you... you know." he knows that who she was referring to was Hikaru. "Shinozu, I..." he paused.

"I already got my memories back..." he stopped, then there was silence. "W-what!!!" she panicked, "Don't tell anyone!" he glared again. "Yes Boss!" she was frightened, so this is how it feels to be with Echizen Ryoma, she sighed.

Yuki and Hikaru entered and saw Shinozu and Ryoma having a conversation. "It seems that both of you are serious this time." Hikaru smiled, "Ah... Hikaru-senpai..."Shinozu trembled.

"W-we were just talking a-about Ryo..." she suddenly received a ferrocious glare from Ryoma. "Eh N-nothing, just a few t-things about business." she sighed, "Sou ka, demo Ritsuka-chan shouldn't be stressing himself." she smiled.

"N-not really, n-nee-san." he felt a little uncomfortable of calling her as 'nee-san', "I just came to drop because, I'm so happy that you already woke up."

"W-what happened to me?" he asked, "You fainted in the street and you hit your head on that metal post really bad."

"Yeah before I lost consciousness, something hard hit me."he frowned, realizing that hard thing made his memories come back. "I'm really glad you're safe Ritsuka-chan..." she hugged her 'little' brother.

"Nee-san."

"Ne Hikaru-chan, Didn't you said that you're busy today... and Shinozu-chan I heard your pastry shop is quite popular so I guess you're also busy." Yuki said. (Incase you forgot , Yuki was Hikaru's friend.)

"How about Ritsuka-chan?" Hikaru asked, "It's okay, I'll take care of him, I'm not busy unlike you two..." she smiled, "I'm not that bu..." Shinozu was cut off. "You're extremely BUSY right SHINOZU-CHAN!" she grinned. "HAI!" she was frightened, she was definitely planning something, Shinozu thought.

"Now, Off you go! I'll take care of him, I promise Hikaru." she said before letting them leave.

"At last! they're gone!" Yuki sighed, "Yuki-senpai..." Ryoma muttered. "It's okay R-ritsuka-kun..." she silently said, Her face suddenly became serious.

"Iie, maybe I should already call you in your real name..." she paused, "Ryoma-kun." she gently muttered. He was surprised that Yuki knows all of this stuffs.

"W-what the hell are you saying Yuki-senpai...." he asked, staring at her in a confused way. "You don't know how much I know all about you." she silently said while sitting beside Ryoma's bed.

"I know everything, Hikaru was an only child, but I was extremely surprised one day when he went to me screaming that she already had a little brother." she paused "Hikaru brought me in the hospital, then I saw you after a few days I found out about how she paid people to create fake documents and all just to certify that you're her real brother."

"I see, so she did all of this, she took away my dreams, tennis and especially Ryuzaki." Ryoma said in a serious tone. "Do you hate your sister, no she's not related to you anyway, do you hate Hikaru?" Yuki asked.

There was another silence, "I don't know if I should hate her, she treated me like her real brother anyway." he said, "I beg you please don't hate her..." Yuki paused. "She was so happy when she met you, she has no family and..."

"I got it senpai, but I can't do nothing now that I gained my memories."he said, "It's okay, I won't tell her." Yuki smiled. "Thanks Yuki-senpai."

"A-about that Ryuzaki girl, I'm sorry for doing nothing about Hikaru's plans." she said, "Ryuzaki might hate me now."

"Don't worry, I 'll do something about it and about that damn guy Ace!" Yuki looks like she could kill, "Y-yuki-senpai..." Ryoma was sweatdropped.

"She just sticks with Ryuzaki-san just to get that money and promotion Hikaru offers! What a damn lazy guy!" Yuki grinned, "And that Ellie girl, I don't know!"

"Thanks for telling me Yuki-senpai..."he said, "Just call me if you have problems." she smiled. "Don't worry, I already took the necessary steps to bring you and Ryuzaki back."

* * *

"A-anou, can you please tell me where Miyazaki-san's room is?" A girl with black hair and bangs asked, "Eh that's a private room can you please tell us your name?" the receptionist asked.

"Jenny Sakurazaki." she smiled, "It's the room 208."

"Thanks!" she huffed, "Now I've got to see Ryoma-nii-chan."

* * *

OWARI!

I feel like this story isn't good enough, I really suck at writing sometimes. Anyway please review, to keep me in high spririts!

Miyuki


	13. We Parted Ways

At Last! I finally updated this story! I was caught up because I have another story entitled as **IS SHE MY NEW MOMMY? **To all my readers please review also in that story.

Yeah please visit and put comments in our soon to be blog, it will be posted soon.... Please I BEG you, this is our project and it will help me a lot if you put comments. I still need to place some contents in it. But Please after I finished it please place a comment.

Here's it... .com Please visit us soon!

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm totally motivated because of them.

**Miyo-chan02:** Well thanks for your review! I'm updating now and I mean NOW! Hope you love this chapter!

**-fUjI-lAwLiEt:** Jenny's gonna help in bringing back our pairing! YAY RyoSaku! Thanks for the REVIEW!

**rebeccasanfujieijilover:** Thanks for the review! I kno you're also reviewing in my other stories!

**Otakugal:** A total RyoSaku fan! A very DEDICATED fan! Thanks for the review!

**poems2songs:** The user who has the longest reviews! I really love them! It's really true that your reviews are one of the longest reviews I receive. Please stay the same!

**Sheirry:** Thanks for the review! Your previous review was also long! lol! I just love it... yeah! Totally agreed! Hikaru is a BITCH!

**nicklaus mak wei xuan:** My constant reviewer, you reviewed in almost all my RYOSAKU stories, starting from my very first fanfic... Mou and I'm very glad that you still reviewed in my newest fanfic... Hope I hear from you again!

**Dragon Reverb:** Thanks for the review! I also enjoyed reading your review!

A/N: And for all of you who thinks that Hikaru is a total BITCH well this is a WARNING, she'll be worse than a BITCh in this chapter. She was like the QUEEN OF ALL BITCHES! Sorry if I made mistakes, nobody is perfect anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**_CHAPTER 13: We Parted Ways_**

A girl about seventeen years old made her way into the private wing of the hospital. She was wearing a polo shirt and a black jacket with a hood paired with knee high socks. "Finally" she smiled.

"Ryoma?" Yuki called his attention, "What?" he asked. "I'm really really sorry for not telling you about these things" she apologized. Ryoma stared at her bluntly, his hazel eyes met with her black orbs. "Apologize? I just need to think things over" he replied. "Thank You" Yuki tilted her head.

"How could I get Ryuzaki back?" he asked, "We'll explain it to her... I hope she'll believe us" Yuki said as she stared at his face full of mixed emotions. It must be one of his darkest times. Yuki was feeling guilty, she felt like it was her entire fault.

"Excuse" a voice said, "Y-yuki-san?" she asked, "Ara Jenny-chan" Yuki welcomed the unexpected guest, "Jenny..." Ryoma muttered. "Daijobu Ryoma nii-chan?" she asked with eyes full of concern. "Hai" he replied as he stared at her, in his mind the name Jenny was familiar but he can't remember her face at all.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked the girl was staring at him with such curiosity. "Jenny Sakurazaki" she smiled, "We met already" she said. "We already met?" he was confused. "Yes, and you..." she paused "you saved me"

"What?!" he was clueless of what she was talking about, "You saved me that day I was about to be hit by a car" she explained a sudden images of flashbacks enetered his mind. She was that little girl, the one he saved that night. Ten years had already passed, so she's already a high school student.

"Thank You! I wouldn't be here because of you maybe if I didn't meet you that night I could have died" she sounded in her sincerest voice. "How did you know I was here?" he asked. "Yuki-san searched for me" she smiled, "I wasn't really living in Japan, I grew up in United States and after that horrible accident my mom and I decided that we should continue living in abroad but one day a girl suddenly approached me and ask me some things, then it was confirmed that I'm the girl from that accident"

"And you still bothered to travel here" Ryoma replied with a sarcastic tone. "My mom said that it might be my chance to repay you because I owe you my life" she paused a bit, "I don't know what I can do for you, I know that I can really help, I guess" she muttered.

"Jenny right?" he asked, "Yes" she replied in delight. "Thanks" he gave her a simple nod. "It should be in the other way, I should be the one thanking you" she replied,

"By the way, Ryoma, wait can I call you Ryoma?" Yuki asked, "You're already doing it." he frowned while Jenny giggled, "The doctor said that you can already be discharged tomorrow." she happily announced, "Oh really, that's good" he said.

"I'd be happy to deal Hikaru myself" Yuki smiled, while Jenny and Ryoma stared at each other.

----------Ryuzaki Sakuno-----------

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno whispered to herself, she was feeling guilty. She knew that he loved her more than is own life. She was confused, "This feeling again" she was teary eyed. Upon realizing her past, it was painful. She was dumb, she let him enter her life once again then he ruined it. She was in misery again, she felt pathetic just like before.

"Ryuzaki-san are you alright?" Nadeshiko asked her (she was her co-worker in the restaurant she first appeared in chapter eleven) "H-hai" she replied with a smile, obviously a fake one. "Did you have an argument with your boyfriend?" she asked, "H-how did you know?" she asked in amazement. "You're spacing out too much." she said then gave Sakuno a sincere smile.

"I hope you two would be on good terms again, I know that Ryoma-san really loves you and he is not the liar type." she said. "B-but I s-saw h-him k-kissing another g-girl" the tought gave her creeps. "Did you listen to his side of the story?" Nadeshiko asked her, "N-no, after I s-saw t-them I ran" she was teary eyed.

"It's sad, very sad" she whispered, "You trusted him right?"she asked, "Of course" Sakuno replied while gazing at her. "Then you should let him explain, what if he didn't mean to do it"

"But I saw them and that girl, they w-were..." she paused and sobbed a bit, then she wiped her tears. "Ryuzaki-san, not everything you see is reality and the truth, the scene you saw might be a lie or an evil did of somebody who wanted to break your relationship." she smiled.

"It will work out somehow, you and Ryoma-san"

"I hope so" she smiled. But still she was still confused, she wanted Ryoma back but something was preventing her to do it. It must be fear, she feared that she might get hurt again, she feared to cry for him again.

"Ryuzaki-san, somebody wants to see you in the private room" a waiter said. "Hai, I'm coming" she wiped the remaining tears on her eyes and fixed her hair. Could it be that Ryoma wanted to see her, it might be. She was walking really slowly and tense.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in" there came a voice Ryuzaki Sakuno never heard before. "Hai" she replied then came in. She saw a middle aged woman in her twenties. "I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno desu, nice to meet you" she bowed.

"Well not so nice to meet you, BITCH" she said in an insulting way, this surprised Sakuno. "By the way I'm Miyazaki Hikaru" she said. "M-miyazaki" Sakuno repeated, she realized that the girl standing in front of her was Ryoma's step sister.

"Now we met already, I have a few things to remind you" she said. She was speechless, she felt like she was implanted in the ground, she couldn't feel her feet. "A-about w-what?" she asked, "About my brother" she said while she rolled her eyes.

"Don't go near my brother again, you freaki'n money faced bitch" Sakuno felt a pang of hatred in her chest. She burst into tears. "He's **NOT** your **BROTHER**!" Sakuno said in anger.

"You're really a BITCH no you're even lower than a bitch!" Hikaru was also mad. "You ruined Ryoma-kun's life! you were only thinking of yourself! You took away his family, his happiness, his dreams and me!" Sakuno sobbed.

"Shut up!" she glared at her, "You were the one who needs to SHUT UP!" she retorted. "Are you finished talking now?" Hikaru asked with sarcasm. Sakuno didn't reply instead the poor girl cried. "By the way my **BROTHER **said he doesn't want to see your face ever again." she glared. "T-that's not t-true!" Sakuno yelled.

"Suit yourself in dreams but a** BITCH** like you couldn't probably be paired to my **BROTHER**!" she walked towards Sakuno, the defenseless girl. "**BITCH!**" Hikaru said in a serious tone. "**BITCH!**" she repeated, Sakuno was crying. Ryoma loved her, she knew it but it was painful.

_WHORE_

_MONEY FACED_

_SLUT_

_BITCH_

_PARASITE_

"Maybe I should call the police" Hikaru sighed, "And by the way, better find a new job because you're **FIRED!**" she **SLAPPED** the defenseless girl. "It hurts right?" she asked, while she kept on crying. She didn't respond.

"Find a job for bitches like you, hope you'll find one soon, that's if you can, I'll make sure you'll end up to be somebody's housekeeper or something." she smirked. "That's what you get for messing up with me, BITCH!" Hikaru walked towards the door, Sakuno was left alone in misery.

She has nobody to stand for her.

------------Echizen Ryoma------------

It was finally his last day in the hospital, he was happy that he could go out now. Especially that he already regained his memories, it was like another new day. But home isn't the home he has now, he was searching for something different.

_RYUZAKI SAKUNO_

With her, he could find comfort and warmth. It was odd but calm. Ryuzaki Sakuno...

"Ready to go?" Shinozu asked, "Hai" he nodded, while Jenny was reading a book in another corner. Ryoma was still recalling some things about the past. "Ready to see bitch sister from hell again?" Shinozu grinned while Ryoma laughed a bit. "Shinozu, isn't that exaggerated" he shrugged.

"Why not, she's truly mean and evil!" she plastered a smile, "Evil and mean to the scary point" he said. "She's hopeless, well that's what you expect from a rich spoiled brat who underwent a little family problem" she reinacted Hikaru's moves.

"Baka" Ryoma muttered, "If she knew that you'll be dead" he sniggered, "Err she's not here anyway" Shinozu laughed. They were walking at the lobby, together with Shinozu and Jenny. "So Ryoma nii-chan? you said that this Hikaru girl said you were his brother right?" Jenny asked.

"Hai" he replied, "What a pain, she kept you for almost ten years, that's almost a lifetime."she complained. "R-right"

-------------------Ryuzaki Sakuno-------------------

She was crying all alone "I can't love you anymore, Ryoma-kun" she sobbed. It was painful in her side, she was hurt. MISERABLY HURT... She WANTED to bring back the TIME... Back in their junior highschool days. Those days across her memory. She was speechless, those crystals fell down her chocolate orbs. Yeah she was crying right.

She heard somebody coming. She wiped some of her tears. "S-sakuno" the voice said. "A-ace" she sobbed and stare at him. "I told you he'll hurt you again..." he tried to say it in the sincerest way he can. "G-go away!" she hissed.

"N-no" she cried more. "Sakuno, p-please I w-want everything back to n-normal" Ace pleaded. "B-but" she stared at him, "He hurt you, and you still want him!" he exclaimed. She sobbed, "Sakuno, I promise never to hurt you I won't be like that bastard I won't leave you alone." he hugged her, Sakuno didn't had the chance to broke with the hug.

A HUG is what she DESPERATELY needs!

_Ryoma-kun, I need you!_

_I Love You_

_Do you still love me?_

_Don't leave me, Ryoma-kun!_

_I really love you!_

_Mou!_

Those were the thoughts ringing her mind.

"He was a bastard, Sakuno!"

"He left you!"

"I'm here! Please look at me" Ace said.

"Ace, I-i don't k-know!" she shrugged, "Let's start over!" he said. Sakuno unconsciously nodded. "Really Sakuno?" he said in a lively tone.

"Ummm hai..." she said in a sad tone. _Was this another wrong decision?_ she asked herself.

----------------Echizen Ryoma------------------

He was in front of his SISTER's home, well that was also his home before but know the big structure was simply a house. He stared at it. "I'm here Hikaru nee-san" he said, "Ritsuka-chhhaaaaannnn!" she chirupped. "Hikaru... nee-san" he said."I already prepared lunch! Come on!" she plastered a grin. "Yeah right" he nodded.

"And I already got rid of that BITCH!" she smiled, "Bitch?" Ryoma asked, while she nodded. "That Ryuzaki bitch, who caused a really really big trouble!" she rolled her eyes.

"What did you do NEE-SAN?!" he sounded like he could kill, he said it in a REALLY serious tone. "I just fired her at work, she's just a WORTHLESS SLUT anyway" she glared.

"SHUT UP, I don't care if you're my FAKE sister or NOT but don't ever dare to HURT RYUZAKI,or else... I'll be the one you'll face!" he exclaimed.

"What did that SLUT put in your mind?" she asked, "She's not a SLUT, Ryuzaki would never be a SLUT!" he protested while pushing the lunch table, causing the a tea cup to break. "Ritsuka-chan" she slowly muttered.

"Don't ever try to call me again in that name!" he yelled, "FINE you can't accept Ryuzaki then it's okay with me! You're NOT my REAL sister ANYWAY!" he exclaimed.

"Could it be? that you Memories..." she paused, "they r-returned?" she asked.

"Yes" he nodded, "So now, you can't deceive me or anybody anymore" he shot a glare. "You took away everything, my life, my family, tennis, all my friends and most of all the only girl I loved" he was furious. "But" Hikaru muttered.

"You might gave me everything I wanted, but that isn't enough to satisfy myself" he muttered. "Yuki-senpai told me not to be mad at you" he said.

"Y-yuki" she muttered.

"She's your real friend Hikaru Miyazaki-san" he said, not referring to her as 'nee-san'. "Ryoma" she muttered. "It's your real name right..."

"Hai" he nodded.

"I'm... sorry" she said. "I'm sorry" she repeated, while Ryoma left her without a word.

--------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing out there?" Shinozu asked Ryoma who was outside her house. It was raining outside and he was in there SOAKING WET. "Sorry, am I disturbing you?" he asked. "N-no, Come in you'll catch a cold" Shinozu said as she pulled him inside.

She gave him a towel to use and she prepared a hot bath for him. "Ryoma-chan, while you're taking a bath I'll take your clothes in the dryer" she said. "Hai"

Shinozu was a very great friend, she always stood by him in times of trouble and he did the same. "Now explain, what the hell happened?" she gave him a concerned look.

"I fought with her" he simply said, "Who? Hikaru-san?" she asked while she received a plain nod. "So what did you tell her?" she gave him a cup of coffee.

"I told her that I really love Ryuzaki and I already regained my memories" he said, "Oh... I thought Yuki-senpai would deal..." she paused. "I got mad because she fired Ryuzaki from work" he said.

"That's awful, poor Sakuno" she sighed, "I can't do anything for her at this moment, she wasn't answering my calls" he said. "Meybe, I could have her as a pastry chef in my shop" she suggested. "Yeah, that will help her a lot" he smiled.

"By the way where's Jenny staying?" he asked, "She's staying with Yuki-senpai" Shinozu muttered.

"I already prepared the guest's room, you can rest there" she smiled. "It's okay, everything will be alright soon..." she smiled again.

"I hope so..." he replied.

* * *

OWARI!

Please Read and most of all REVIEW! I need REVIEWS!


End file.
